What the Long Road Entails
by HauteCouture09
Summary: Serena and Blair had always been besties, but they didn't expect anything like 'this' to become of their friendship. Femslash, Serena/Blair, NC-17. Comments are loved!
1. Chapter I: The Power of Realization

Part I: The Beginning - Chapter I: The Power of Realization

"Serena", Blair shrieked from across her bedroom to the lavish bathroom, where Serena was applying ample amounts of her Dior, DiorShow Mascara and NARS eye shadow.

"Yes, Blair", Serena sighed as she stood to see Blair critiquing herself in the body-length mirror once again, staring back at her was a petite young girl in a knee length black Phillip Lim dress.

"Do you like this one better?" Blair asked, Serena had been through this several times tonight and probably thousands of times in the past.

"B, I have told you several times that all of them look gorgeous on you. But I am taking a personal liking to the red Valentino it is classic, just like you!" Even though as demanding as Blair could be Serena just saw it as one of her little antics that she had always dealt with and as long as Blair was happy so was Serena.

"Well I agree that it suits my classic demeanor, but I think I like the Phillip Lim better, the Valentino needs to be for an important event, wouldn't you agree?!" Blair liked making Serena pick an outfit and doing the exact opposite just to see her reaction, which always happened to be low key.

"Alright B, if that is what makes you happy then I support your decision all the way!" Blair never understood why Serena would never second guess her after the lengthy process she had put her through; sometimes she just wished that Serena would be more assertive.

As Blair moved on to picking the perfect pair of heels, Serena slipped into her light pink Marchesa dress and was thinking of what this end of the year party would hold, due to the fact that she hadn't been feeling very social lately because of all the gossip that had been released from Gossip Girl. Her and Blair had recently had a disagreement, in which Blair blamed Serena for causing all of the issues with Gossip Girl lately, but had made-up like with so many other previous disagreements. It usually took some time for Blair to forgive Serena, but she always found some way to let her back into her life.

...

Once Blair and Serena had arrived at The Palace everyone else was already there. "I cannot believe that we are late!" complained Blair.

"Well it did take you four hours to figure out your perfect ensemble!" explained Serena lightheartedly, a small smirk forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Whatever! I am the only one who matters here anyways, so why should I care!" Blair always made excuses for herself that always made her feel better, even though it might not be the whole truth, but she could still lie to herself. Serena just rolled her eyes at Blair's conceited behavior; she always thought that it was funny how Blair could make just about any situation about herself.

Once through the doors they both headed straight to the bar, Serena ordering a Cosmopolitan and a Martini made with Gin and extra olives for Blair, just the way she has always liked it. Blair thanked Serena for her drink and then began to make her way through the crowd, while Serena stayed sitting at the bar still not feeling very social which wasn't really like herself. Even though she vowed to never drink again she felt like getting drunk this night, everyone there was pretty much wasted already anyways so what was the worry?

As Blair walked away from Serena with drink in hand she had decided to get up the nerve to tell Chuck that she had some kind of feelings for him after the one night in the limo. As she made her way to Chuck she felt her heart begin to race and her palms became so sweaty that the Gin Martini almost slipped from her grip.

"Chuck" Blair said hesitantly, "I have something that I would like to talk to you in private about."

"And what might that be? If it is that you think that you are pregnant again I don't want to hear it because I can't deal with that mess!" Chuck's harsh words stung.

"No, I just really need to talk to you" Blair said this with force, yet it seemed to have little effect on Chuck because he still refused to talk to Blair.

"Blair if you have anything to say to me, you can say it in front of us all!" Blair just turned around and walked away with a pit in her stomach that now was aching to be filled with Gin Martinis, so maybe she wouldn't feel the pain of being denied and temporarily heal the ache in her heart.

Serena saw Blair's little frame making it back through the slew of classmates to return to where she had begun. Blair cued the bartender to make her a stronger drink and then retreated to the seat closest to her best friend.

"What's wrong B?" Serena questioned with concern in her voice.

"Nothing" Blair exclaimed coldly, "There must be something the matter with you for how much you are drinking, since you did claim that you were never going to drink again!"

Serena slouched into the bar, starting to feel the alcohol's effect. "I just am feeling kind of depressed lately with all of this gossip and the rumors. I just want to escape sometimes. You know?!"

"Yes I understand completely." said Blair honestly.

"How about we finish a few more drinks and then get out of here, this party isn't any fun anyway, and we can go back to your house and have our own Breakfast at Tiffany's party!" Serena seemed more excited about this than usual, Blair didn't know if it was the Cosmo or the depressed Serena talking, it was probably both.

"Sounds good to me, we could most definitely use some time to catch up, plus this party is just lame!"

As they began to walk down the street they realized that they were a little too tipsy to be walking the streets of New York at midnight. Serena hailed a cab so fast that Blair could barely blink, Blair thought that Serena could do this so fast because of how beautiful she was, even when she wasn't trying. Blair envied this and worshiped it at the same time, she wished that she could be more laid back and not have to be so polished and still be sexy just the way Serena was.

Once they were in the cab Blair confided in Serena and told her what Chuck had said to her and how she felt. "B, I am so sorry, Chuck is such a bastard sometimes, well most of the time to be correct."

"Yeah" Blair said with no enthusiasm "I just thought he was different, I thought _it_ was different!" Blair's eyes began to well up with tears "I guess no one will ever think I am worthy enough to be with them!"

"Aww, B, don't worry, anyone with any sense would die to be with you, seriously _anyone_!"

Blair looked to Serena to make sure she wasn't making this up, "Do you really think so, S?"

As the cab arrived to the Waldorfs' Penthouse Serena gave Blair a smile. "I know so B, I know so!"

...

Stepping out of the elevator into Blair's foyer, "Ugh maybe I shouldn't have had that much to drink!" the blonde sighed, "I am not feeling so good."

Blair looked at Serena with concern, knowing Serena's past experiences with having a little too much, and how she would nurture her back to sobriety. "I am just feeling care-free, considering the night I had." Blair stated, "It is nice to let go sometimes and just not be in so much control."

Serena was surprised to hear this comment from her best friend, Blair _never_ wanted not to be in control, and Serena felt that she had a long night ahead of her. Maybe, Serena thought, maybe Blair was changing in some way and this was the perfect opportunity to find out what Blair was thinking.

After getting cozy on the brunette's bed and putting Breakfast at Tiffany's on the flat screen television Serena began to ask Blair about her extrinsic comment that she had made a few minutes ago, "Blair, I was surprised to hear your comment earlier, about not being in so much control!"

"Why is that?" Blair asked, even though she knew why, she just felt like having Serena explain.

"Well, B, you probably know why, but you saying that you don't mind not being in control is astounding!"

"S, I have just been feeling somewhat different lately, and after tonight at the party with Chuck totally denying me just to talk to him in private made me realize that I don't even care that much anymore!" Blair sounded like she was going to start crying at any moment.

Serena began to comfort Blair holding her while stroking her perfect locks of chestnut brown hair at the back of her head, "B, I have always loved you for who you are, and even if you are changing, you are obviously just becoming a stronger person."

Blair looked deep into the blonde's big navy eyes which gazed back into hers. "Serena, you have been the only constant person in my life, you are the only one that has always been here for me." Blair's eyes began to gleam with tears, she had now realized that the only person in her life that she had ever _loved_ was Serena, the feelings had always been there but were suppressed by all of the other aspects of her life, and maybe the alcohol was aiding also. "You can always make me feel better, even when I had my bouts with bulimia."

As a tear began to fall down Blair's face Serena caught it and wiped it away gently with the soft pad of her thumb, "I feel the same way B, you have always been there for me, especially during those tough times when Georgina was around!" Serena didn't feel like reminiscing, "I am just so glad that you stuck by me when I needed it most!" Serena was now beginning to realize how close Blair and her had become throughout the years, even though they might fight and argue they would always find a place for forgiveness, and their history had proved this.

As Breakfast at Tiffany's still continued to play on the television, they nodded off to sleep as Serena held Blair's back up against her chest. While still falling asleep Blair realized that she might be falling in love with Serena, and though she might have not known, Serena was feeling the same way as she was.


	2. Chapter II: Blair's Revolt

Chapter II: Blair's Revolt

As the sunlight shown through the windows into Blair's bedroom Serena awoke from her deep slumber, still holding on to Blair. Serena looked at the clock on Blair's bedside table; it read 10:00 am. "B!" said while shaking her lightly, "It is 10 o'clock"

As Blair awoke she sighed, "Why are you holding me so close?"

Serena let go as soon as she heard Blair's remark. "I _was_ holding you all night." Serena said with no sense of hesitation in her voice, yet still was hurt by Blair's comment. "I thought you wanted me to?!" Serena's face was slightly contorted with confusion.

"Well…" Blair paused, "I must've been sleeping really hard and not have noticed!" Blair was making excuses and she knew it, she had known all night that her best friend had been holding her close, and on the inside she had really loved it. But that was just Blair's way, acting like nothing had happened so that she could continue living her life like she starred in her own movie.

"Whatever you want B." said Serena with some annoyance in her voice. Serena also knew that Blair was just saying this to avoid the reality of life and how she really felt, because now she could tell. Serena sprung out of bed her attitude changing quick, "Come on, let's go and make some breakfast."

"You mean we can't have Dorota make it for us?!" Blair whined. She looked at Serena confused wondering why they had to get up and actually do something; she just wanted to lay there longer. She wanted to lay there with Serena.

Serena sighed, "Well it wouldn't be any fun that way, come on!"

As Serena whipped the eggs and heavy cream with a whisk Blair sat at the counter watching. "S, I never knew that you knew how to cook!" she said it jokingly but still being honest.

"Well I have watched Dorota those mornings that you were sleeping in." Serena explained giving Blair a glance while she tended to the food.

"Oh well I see." said Blair, somewhat amazed. She never knew that Serena had a secret passion for cooking, but she thought it was sort of cute.

"B come and help me with this French toast!" Serena said, halting Blair's thoughts that were running fast through her mind.

"Oh alright I guess I could contribute." Blair said with some exhaustion.

"Yes it would be good for you to learn." Serena said while giggling, she knew that cooking was not really Blair's idea of a good time.

"What can I do?" Blair asked, not even knowing where to start.

"You can get the cinnamon and the vanilla extract out." Serena instructed Blair.

"Alright, only if I knew where the stuff was!" Blair complained.

As Blair searched the pantry for ingredients as Serena continued to make the rest of the breakfast feast; she even had squeezed fresh oranges for orange juice. "Oh yeah, B could you also find the powdered sugar also?"

"Yes I'd be happy to." Blair sighed with sarcasm. As Serena added the finishing touches to her masterpiece she took the powdered sugar and sifted some of it on top of the French toast, it looked like it could be from a five star restaurant.

Blair stood next to the blonde watching with wonderment, but before Blair knew it Serena had taken a handful of the powdery substance and whipped it right at Blair's face! "Oh no you didn't!" said Blair in a playful tone, a blanket of powdered sugar enshrouding her face.

Serena laughed hysterically as she looked at Blair, "Oh yes I did!" Blair grabbed a large amount of the sugar and threw it at Serena while she walked backwards into the wall, "Ha, you missed" said Serena mockingly. Blair noticed that Serena had a little bit on the tip of her nose, making a rubbing gesture at her nose.

"Well there is some on the tip of your nose; you look just like a crack whore!" Both girls began laughing uncontrollably. The powdered sugar covered a majority of the kitchen,

"Man does Dorota have a mess to clean up!" said Serena.

Blair was still laughing, "Yes she does!"

Dorota continued to clean the mess while the girls ate. Dorota had also known Serena since she and Blair were friends, and she wasn't surprised that they left this much of a mess for her to clean up; they were always up to something. The Polish maid sensed something different about Miss. Serena and Miss. Blair that day, they were acting a little more abnormal than the usual. She didn't know what it was but there was most definitely something. Blair and Serena were always picking on each other and gossiping of course, but today it was different, first the powdered sugar and now it seemed like an awkward silence was settling in. It was almost like something had happened, something had changed; she just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"So what should we do today?" Serena asked looking up at Blair, breaking the silence that had come over them.

"I don't know?" Blair said. "We could go do some major shopping at Bendel's!" Blair and Serena never passed up an opportunity to go shopping especially together.

"Well that sounds like a super plan!" said Serena with an amused tone to her voice "What are we going to shop for?" asked Serena

"Anything we want S!"Blair said as it should be obvious, even though she was thinking of something more specific.

"Well I guess we better go and get ready then!" Serena replied.

Both of them stood up, went up the staircase to Blair's room to get ready, and left the plates on the table for Dorota to tidy up. Blair walked ahead of Serena and as she made her way up the stairs Serena couldn't help but stare at Blair, even though she knew or thought she knew, that her best friend didn't feel the same attraction as she did. Serena was soon to be astonished.

While Serena was in the shower Blair began to plan out her outfit, she was always so indecisive when it came to picking her outfit out, but she was feeling the pressure even more today to look better than ever, for Serena's sake surprisingly.

As Blair pulled out her black patent Tory Burch flats Serena yelled out from the shower, "Blair, could you get me some more of that Aveda conditioner, I am running out in here!" Serena always seemed to use every last drop of Blair's conditioner due to her long thick locks of hair.

"Yes." Blair responded, not really sure how she was going to handle this, she had seen Serena in the nude before but she also had never had felt these feelings this strong before either. As Blair entered the steamy bathroom she immediately looked below the sink to find the Aveda conditioner.

As she went to hand Serena the bottle, she noticed her silhouette behind the fogged glass. She looked so gorgeous Blair thought, her lengthy legs, perfect breasts, and her long beautiful blonde hair all wet. Blair was all the sudden fixated on Serena's movements, the way her hands moved up and down her wet body slowly, and how she tilted her head back into the perfect angle allowing the water to stream through her hair. Blair imagined other methods to make Serena maneuver in that same type of motion.

"Here you go." Stuttered Blair, hoping Serena didn't notice her staring at her through the glass, she felt as though she was standing there forever, collecting every new movement frame by frame.

Once back in her room Blair sat on her bed thinking, thinking of Serena and her and how they had been friends forever but how she now had felt a change in how she felt towards Serena. She knew that she had made a stupid comment that morning, but she just had no idea how to deal with it because she had never felt this way about anyone before, especially her best friend that was a girl! She knew that she wouldn't be able to conceal these new found feelings any longer. So Blair was going to make it up to Serena, even if it meant she had to do something crazy, because she needed Serena to know how she felt and if she felt the same thing too!


	3. Chapter III: Eyes Wide Open

Chapter III – Eyes Wide Open

Fifth Avenue was especially beautiful in the springtime. The birds were chirping, and the sunlight sparkled off of the immaculate buildings' windows. The landscaping was also exceptionally beautiful at this time; the tulips in full bloom and the buds on the trees seemed to give everything a fresh start. Blair was pretty much oblivious to all of her surroundings, all that she saw was Serena with her hair glistening and blowing in the breeze. She seemed to be noticing all of Serena and how sexy her legs looked in her Louboutin's and her skinny dark blue jeans. Blair couldn't believe she had never noticed how perfect she was before, she was just wishing and hoping that Serena thought the same of her because if she wasn't Blair didn't know how she could deal with being her best friend and still feeling this way.

"Isn't it beautiful out?" Serena chimed as she walked along the sidewalk.

"Yeah…" said Blair as her voice trailing off.

"What is wrong B?" Serena could tell there was something driving Blair up the wall she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Nothing!" said Blair as she snapped out of her trance.

"Are you sure, it seems like something is bothering you?" Serena continued.

"I suppose I can explain later." Blair said with a mischievous tone.

"Okay…" Serena said with suspicion in her voice. Serena could sense that her best friend was planning a new scheme, but what else was new.

"That was a long walk!" said Serena with exhaustion.

"But it was so worth it!" Blair exclaimed with a slight giggle.

The girls stood in front of the striped brown and white sign which read "Henri Bendel – New York" in gold writing. As they entered through the glass doors they could smell the sweet perfumes and leather goods that had become intertwined with one another to make a potent scent, it still smelled wonderful to them, allowing them to reminisce about other wonderful memories that they had made there. Serena remembered Blair toting her along to help select something special for Nate, just before their _amazing_ night which usually never occurred. Serena would end up having to pick up champagne truffles at Teuscher Chocolates to comfort Blair afterwards; it seemed to be a vicious cycle. Even though Blair was needy at times, Serena still loved to comfort her in her time of need. No matter the circumstance Serena would always be there for Blair, because she loved her.

While Serena looked at the new collection of handbags, Blair decided to look at cocktail dresses. Blair already had started a collection of clothing draping over her arm to try on, a store clerk came to her rescue and began piling her collection into a dressing room.

As Blair continued to shop Serena lost sight of her due to her preoccupation with the new spring collections. The brunette had worked her way through all of the merchandise eventually to the third and final floor, her destination. She cued one of the sales associates to retrieve all of her other items and bring them to one of the third floor's dressing rooms.

The whole entire third floor was devoted to sexy underpinnings. There were ten separate areas, each with their own theme. One had hot pink carpet with a matching S-shaped couch, while another was covered in motifs of lips and fishnet covered thighs in cherry-cordial red, and some wall's are etched in provocative expressions like, "Do you Like to Watch?", "Love for One", and "My House?".

Blair loved her surroundings; the moment she got up there she just couldn't and wouldn't let the thought of sex slip her mind, everything in Bendel's Boudoir was alluring to Blair. She picked up the sexiest pieces of them all and then retreated to her enormous erotically decorated dressing room.

Serena still didn't know what happened to Blair; she wanted to know her opinion on some Michael Kors Gladiator Sandals that she couldn't decide on. Serena began to look for Blair whilst still shopping. During her excursion through the jewelry and accessories Serena felt a slight tap on her shoulder, she believed it to be Blair, "Hey, I was lookin…"

Serena's voice halted when she saw a sales clerk standing behind her. "Miss. Van der Woodsen?"

"Yes?" Serena replied as she looked oddly at the woman.

Miss. Waldorf needs your opinion on some clothing, you can follow me."

"Alright" Serena said with no hesitation, this was a very Blair thing to do while shopping seriously, she rather have Serena's opinion rather than the saleswomen's.

She followed the sales lady up the stairs until they reached the third floor. Serena realized that this was the lingerie floor and was trying to imagine why Blair would be shopping up here. Maybe she was looking for something to impress Chuck with, getting something to persuade him with. Blair would use sex against Chuck to get whatever she wanted, which was most likely attention, but Serena was really hoping this wasn't the case.

"Here we are Miss. Van der Woodsen." The clerk said.

"Thank-you" said Serena in response as the clerk exited the area.

"B, I am here now, do you need help with something?" Serena eagerly asked Blair.

"I need you to come in here and help me out with something!" Blair said in a light tone.

"Do you need a different size in anything before I come in?" asked Serena.

"No!" Blair said with a slight annoyance in her voice. "Okay then, coming in."

Serena entered the dressing room, as she turned her head to see Blair she was quite pleasantly surprised at what had come to the sight of her eyes. Blair was standing in front of the full wall mirror with a short red Diane von Furstenberg cocktail dress on, she was thrillingly beautiful, Serena thought.

"I need some help peeling this dress off." Blair broke the long silence with her sultry voice "It is pretty _tight_…" Blair's words lingered in Serena's head for a moment as the fantasies raced through her mind. Serena still wasn't quite sure what Blair had up her sleeve.

The blood red dress hugged every curve of Blair, and her eyes intensified to a degree that Serena had never seen before, not even when she was with Nate or Chuck. Serena was speechless; she couldn't find any words to return to Blair. As Serena began to move forward, she felt as if she was dreaming, almost feeling unreal, her hands began to shake and her heart raced. Blair began to turn around so Serena could reach the zipper of the dress. Serena cautiously began to unzip the back of the dress not knowing what to expect next. The small of Blair's back was now visible to Serena along with the back of a La Perla black lace bra allowing sections of her porcelain skin to be revealed. As Blair began to turn around the dress seemed to slip off in slow motion, Serena felt as she was being hypnotized, her eyes wide open not being able to stop staring at what was in front of her.

As the dress fell to the floor Serena eyes fluttered in astonishment while they leisurely scanned down the brunette's body. Blair wasn't wearing much; her black lace La Perla Bra cupped her supple breasts, a matching garter belt wrapped around her small waist and grasped a hold of the thigh high stockings currently enshrouding her legs, and her black sheer lace panties embraced her hips under the lace garter belt and censored just enough to remain an enigma of the imagination.

Blair's black patent leather Yves Saint Laurent six inch heels were still on. Serena's eyes were still scrutinizing every inch of Blair, liking what they saw. Her legs and ass looked amazing with those heels still holding her feet. They looked as if they could now belong to a dominatrix, they screamed of _sex_!

"So what do you think?" Blair's sexy voice slipped through the air as she made her way slowly over to Serena who had backed herself slightly into the dressing room's corner where a chair sat. Blair spun in a circle giving the awed blonde another full view. Serena's knees were becoming weaker by the second and were about ready to buckle underneath her, so she retired to the plush black and silver striped chair behind her.

"It, it looks good!" Serena said stuttering while settling back into the chair.

"Is that it?" pouted Blair as she continued to approach Serena.

"You look gorgeous, _more_ than gorgeous!" Serena scrounged up the meager courage that she had to offer. It wasn't common that Serena was caught so off guard to not have any valor left. Serena's heart felt as it was going to beat out of her chest and fall onto the hot pink carpeting.

Blair was so close that Serena could feel her hot breath on her neck, "Serena…" Blair began to speak in Serena's ear in a sensuous whisper, "I can't keep my eyes or mind off of you lately." said Blair as she continued to whisper in the blonde's ear. Blair's hot breath seethed into Serena's ear. Serena biting her lip was now worked up into a sweat, her breathing elevated and heavy, "I need you and want you _so_ bad." Blair's face was inches from Serena's as she bent over to lean into her ear, while Serena was still sitting in the chair.

"I have been feeling the same thing too." Serena confessed in a slight whisper while she began to stand up attempting to lean into Blair, but before she could Blair had pushed her back down and was now suddenly straddling Serena, now all Serena could perceive was a curtain of brown hair enshrouding her. "B…?" but before she could continue Blair's lips had crashed against the blonde's, Blair's tongue dipped into Serena's mouth, and Serena kissed her back passionately. The thin strap of Blair's bra had fallen off of her shoulder, slightly exposing her breast to the taller blonde that still was sitting and observing. Blair began to kiss Serena's neck while rubbing herself up against Serena's thigh her one leg now parting Serena's. Serena let out slight moans only loud enough for Blair to capture in her ear Blair's knee was now grazing her inner thighs pressing onto that sensitive spot. Serena could now feel Blair becoming aroused against her leg as she slid her body back and forth. Blair grasped onto Serena's shoulders and the soft mound of flesh was now rubbing upon Serena's shoulder. Serena was becoming intoxicated by Blair's titillating actions and she could feel the warmth of her wetness between her thighs. Serena's hands grasped Blair's full taut bottom, beginning to dig her fingernails deeper, forcing her to grind and rock against her.

Just as Serena raised her arms into the air allowing Blair to begin removing her shirt there was a knock at the door, "Miss. Waldorf, how is everything coming along in there?" the saleswoman spoke as both of the girls jumped off of the chair.

Everything was _coming_ along just fine Blair was thinking, "Yes, everything is wonderful I am just putting my clothes back on." said Blair in a forced tone.

"Alright Miss. Waldorf I was just making sure everything was going ok and that you didn't need anything!" the clerk explained as she began to walk away.

"S, what am I supposed to do with these!" Blair asked in a panic pointing to her soaked panties, she obviously couldn't put them back on the rack like that or buy them in their condition.

"Umm… I guess you should just put your pants back on over them they will never know, I can just grab you another pair to buy." said Serena trying to be quiet.

"I guess that is the only thing I can do, oh well I am a valued customer here anyways!" Blair said trying to not feel guilty, this hadn't come to mind when she was coming up with her plan, she thought.

"I am getting all of this anyways!" Blair said, noting the articles of clothing and lingerie scattered throughout the dressing room. Blair hurried to put her everyday clothes back on while Serena checked herself in the large mirror fixing any smudges that had been made to her make-up and pinning her hair back into place.

"Ready?" Blair prompted.

"Yes." said Serena as she sighed.

"Okay then, let's get out of here!" Blair turned the lock on the door, then turning the knob to exit nonchalantly.

As they walked out the doors back into the lingerie boutique Blair asked, "Now do you know what was driving me up the wall earlier?"

"Yes, I can only imagine!" Serena said with a giggle, Blair laughed also.

The salesclerk gathered up all of Blair's items and brought them to the register, while Serena grabbed another pair of black lace panties and brought them to Blair. They both checked out with a whole new wardrobe charging everything to their credit cards. The girls left the store smiling at their buys, now in brown and white striped bags. But they were even more excited about their new found relationship; it had started off in a fabulous way that was for sure.


	4. Chapter IV: The Key to Confusion

Chapter IV - The Key to Confusion

It had begun to rain outside while they were "shopping" in Bendel's, so Serena hailed a cab for them to ride in back to Blair's apartment. The ride was pretty quiet and slightly awkward after what had just happened.

"So…" Serena began.

"So… what?" Blair asked.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Serena realized that her comment was quite vague and probably sounded like she wanted to continue what they had started earlier, although that wasn't very far from the truth.

"Well after I finish putting these clothes in my closet we can do whatever you want." Blair explained, thinking that they should really discuss the events of today.

"Alright, well we can go back to my house. My mom is off on a business trip and Eric is staying at Jonathan's house." Serena stated, still realizing what she was saying sounded like all she wanted to do was get Blair alone.

"Does your mom know about Eric staying there?" Blair said while laughing. Jonathan was Eric's boyfriend, Eric had come out of the closet fairly recently.

"Of course not!" said Serena, laughing also. Serena thought how weird it was going to be, both her and her brother were some sort of gay. Serena wasn't really sure where she stood, she had never been sexually attracted to a female before, so she was sure she wasn't completely a lesbian. All she knew for now was the fact that she really _loved_ Blair.

"I think that plan sounds good, do you want to get something for dinner then too?" Blair questioned.

"Yeah we should just get some take out, and stay at home!" Serena said sounding really excited.

"That plan sounds great, plus we really need to talk!" Blair demanded.

"Yeah I know." complied Serena.

As the cab approached the curb to Blair's apartment building, the girls prepared to exit quickly because the rain was coming down hard. Serena quickly paid the cab driver telling him to keep the large amount of change as a tip.

"We better run!" Serena said.

They sprang out of the yellow taxi cab onto the sidewalk, getting wet all over again but now it happened to be the rain's fault.

After Blair had explained to her mother that she was going to stay at Serena's house, she packed a small bag of items including some of the new pajamas that she had just bought. Blair already had stuff at Serena's house for when she had stayed there in times before. It was really settling in with Blair on how fast she and Serena were moving in this relationship, especially since she realized that previous to the night before they hadn't been hanging out that much. Realizing this made it that much weirder for her to look at Serena now, because just a couple of days ago they were still only _just_ friends.

This change was so sudden and unexpected for the both of them, it was all happening too fast and they knew that they were going to have to deal with it head on even if it was awkward. Usually if there was something going on in one of their lives that was difficult to talk about they would always turn to one another, this situation was a little different because now the something difficult was _them_.

"Are you almost ready B?" Serena asked impatiently, it seemed to take Blair forever to pack her stuff even if she did keep a second stash of her life at Serena's place.

"Yes… S, I just need to grab a couple of things and then I am ready to go!" Blair sighed knowing that Serena would wait for her no matter what, but sometimes she got super impatient.

"Alright B, I am just really hungry after not getting to eat lunch!" complained Serena adding emphasis on the not getting to eat part, as if it was somehow Blair's fault. "What are you going to want to get to eat, so I can call it in now and we can pick it up on the way?" She yelled to Blair who was currently scrounging up items in the bathroom.

"Can't they just deliver it?" fussed Blair, acting as if it were crucial that they didn't stop on the way to Serena's apartment.

"I guess they can, I just thought it would be quicker…" Serena mumbled speaking mostly to herself. "So what do you want then?" she continued.

"We should get some Lebanese food for a change; I've been having a craving for some really good hummus lately!" Blair admitted, realizing that 'Lebanese' sounded like a word that she was trying to avoid all together. "I wouldn't mind getting a Fattoush salad either; it is all sounding pretty good!"

"Geez, be a fatty then!" Serena laughed loudly as she joked. "I will just order a little of everything."

Blair knew that she was only joking; well maybe not about ordering all of the food, "Don't call me a fatty!" she said while she laughed.

Serena cocked her head, "Are you ready now, _finally_?" she pried while still emitting a slight giggle.

"Yes… I am ready to go!" Blair said with some annoyance in her voice. "You are so impatient S, goodness." she said as she gave Serena a smirk and shook her head.

The girls sat on Serena's couch in the living room still having somewhat forced generic conversations trying to escape reality. The intercom buzzed interrupting and slightly startling the both of them. They both jumped up at the same time to elude their current situation.

"I'll get it!" Serena said with a loud demanding tone, it was her house after all.

"Okay." said Blair pressing back down onto the sumptuous beige couch while crossing her legs, her feet still possessing the black patent Yves Saint Laurent shoes from earlier.

Serena pushed the button in to respond to the doorman floors below. "Yes?" Serena prompted.

"Miss. Van der Woodsen, your food has arrived. Would you like me to bring it up?" the man responded.

"No it is okay, I can come and get it!" Serena said thinking it would be a good time to get out right now anyways. "I will be down in a quick second!" she told the doorman.

"Blair I will be right back, I am going to get the food real quick." Serena quickly made her way to the elevator.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Blair said as the elevator door began to close, they did order a huge amount of food.

"No it is fine!" Serena yelled from the partially closed doors.

"Okay…" Blair said quietly, mostly to herself, retreating to the couch once more. As she sat staring out the large windows viewing the New York skyline she thought about what her and Serena had to discuss, because they really needed to figure out how they were going to handle it and what it all meant.

Minutes later Serena suddenly stumbled through the elevator doors trying to grapple with all the bags of food and still being able to manage to make it to the counter. Blair rushed over grabbing a hold of the bags that Serena was barely holding on to. "Thanks B!" Serena gasped with a breath of relief.

"God S, I told you that I could help you!" Blair stated as she made her way over to the counter.

"It is okay B!" Serena insisted while she set her portion of food on the countertop.

"I guess we got enough food!" Blair giggled at the ample amount of about ten large boxes containing the Lebanese cuisine.

"Hey, you said you were hungry, so I ordered just about everything!" Serena began opening the take out boxes sorting out what was what, placing dabs of each different dish onto a couple of plates. Serena handed Blair her plate of food and grabbed some silverware out of the drawer as they then began to make their way back over to the couch to eat.

Once finishing up their Baklava Serena grabbed the plates and silverware and retreated to the kitchen to place them in the dishwasher. As she returned to the room she sat next to Blair who was still chewing on her last bite, Serena could smell the sweet honey on her breath as she began to talk sounding a little nervous. "Serena, what are we doing, what does this mean, I think this is moving too fast, is it my fault?" Blair started to rattle off questions she all of the sudden felt the need to vent about their situation as the tension was building inside her.

Serena placed a hand on her knee assuring her, "B, let's just talk about it!" Serena was usually always calm in situations like this, except when she had told Blair a couple months before that she had killed someone. But in situations like this, Serena was very laid back and just faced problems head on. "We will just address one question at a time, okay B?"

"Alright…" Blair answered shyly; she just wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going to lead but she knew it had to happen.

Serena continued the conversation, "So B, what do you think this means?" she started.

Blair looked at her slightly confused, as the question was very vague. "Well I know how I feel and I know what I want, I just am not sure how we should deal with it." Blair was staring at her feet, tapping the tips of her platform heels together nervously, and not making eye contact with Serena as she spoke.

"I feel the same way, but how serious are you about this and what do you want it to lead to?" Serena questioned Blair. Serena knew her answers she just wanted to be sure that Blair felt the same way and didn't just want this to be a 'fling'.

Blair felt that she rather be asking the questions rather than giving the answers. "Really S, I am not sure. I don't know how serious this will get; maybe we should just take it one step at a time and see where we end up."

"I think so too, I mean I honestly have never had feelings this strong for anyone B and obviously they aren't just friendly emotions." Serena giggled slightly; she was trying to lighten this conversation so it wouldn't be as serious.

"S…" Blair looked up from staring at her feet, now looking over into Serena's navy eyes, "I feel the same way, I know that these feelings can't be suppressed!" Blair thought back to earlier in the day making her statement very believable and obvious. "I just don't want to force this, and move to fast. I need to get these feelings under control!" Her chocolate brown eyes still maintained steady contact with Serena's as she confessed her emotions.

"I understand I know how you feel. This just came on so fast." Serena began to reminisce about other times as she explained. "I think that the feelings have always been there, they were just pushed out of the picture because of other interests and issues that were happening at the time."

"Yeah, I believe the same thing. But now it is just like I have to have you, I realized how beautiful you were on the inside and the outside!" Blair felt as her insides were spilling out as she admitted her feelings to Serena.

"Oh Blair, I have noticed the same exact thing!" Serena felt a pattern emerging, she and Blair seemed to be on the same page and everything that Blair said she agreed with and vice versa. "Just this past day alone has really opened my eyes in more ways than one, most of the time they just can't keep off you!"

Blair felt a chill crawl up her spine as she couldn't help but smile at Serena's comment. "I love you Serena!" the words popped out so fast that Blair didn't even realize what she had said. She had said those words to Serena so many times before, more in a sisterly way, but now it was different, _way_ different! The thought of saying "we're like sisters" to Serena now made Blair want to puke, she couldn't believe that she had even said it in the past because the current situation wasn't sisterly one bit!

"I love you too Blair!" the words escaped Serena's mouth with ease. The blonde knew that the feelings that she had toward Blair were strong and true enough to say the words back. It would always be true; she would always, _always _love Blair no matter what it came down to. Even if they were yelling and screaming saying that they hated each other, Serena would still love her.

Serena leaned over and placed a gentle peck on Blair's cheek. Serena's soft lips gave Blair another electric chill. "I love you _so_ much!" Serena stated again, putting emphasis on the statement this time.

"I love you so much too S!" Blair wrapped her arms around Serena's waist burying her head into Serena's neck inhaling the soft scent of her golden hair, holding her tight.

The feeling of Blair's warm breath on Serena's neck made her go crazy on the inside but she didn't want to falter and rush into things too fast. "So do you think we should tell our family or keep it a secret?" Serena whispered slightly trying to ignore Blair's breathing.

"Maybe we should just keep it a secret, I mean with Gossip Girl and stuff lately, if we stay together and are really serious about everything then I think it would be okay to risk." Blair thought of how judgmental everyone was, mostly including her mother and people at school. Blair didn't want anyone judging her, she may have acted as it didn't bother her on the outside but on the inside it killed her. But if she and Serena were meant to be together and she could love her this much, then she would do anything for her.

"How are we going to be able to keep this a secret?" Serena questioned thinking of all of the things that normal couples do. "I mean with all of the people that watch our every move every day."

"I guess we just keep things really subtle and private, like now when no one is home." Blair continued explaining. "We are pretty much alone all of the time now when we hang out anyways, we have always been touchy feely so most people shouldn't detect anything _that_ different."

Serena paused for a second as she thought, "Yeah I agree, we will just not be obvious and we don't tell anyone. If it gets super serious and we feel like we should expose this then we will discuss it and then take that step." This discussion was beginning to seem just as surreal as all of the other day's events.

Blair laid her head on Serena's lap as she brought her legs up to curl below her. As Blair lay on her side Serena stroked chestnut brown hair her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Both of them were quite overwhelmed at all that had happened in one day, having to pinch themselves to make sure what was happening was real. Blair turned her head and brought her lips up to Serena's kissing her deeply before looking deep into her eyes, "Serena, I am really glad that this happened because I know that it is the right thing for right now, and I know that I love you and always will!"

Serena felt that this moment was going to be etched in her mind forever, how perfect Blair looked and Blair's perfect statement. For the second time in the day it seemed as if things were playing in slow motion, her brain was trying to catch up with the shock that had overcome her, while still trying to catch every little word, movement, and emotion that came to her. "I feel the same way Blair about _everything_, and I love you too, _forever_!" Serena felt a wetness come to her eyes due to the emotions that were overcoming her.

"I know S, we will be perfect I know it!" Blair sat up and placed her arms around Serena's neck pulling herself in to peck her on the cheek. Blair's eyes also began to tear up slightly, crushed by her emotions that were settling in.

Serena's head turned as she captured Blair's soft lips on her own. Blair sat up placing her legs underneath her managing to wiggle her shoes off, tossing them to the floor, while still maintaining contact with the taller blonde. Serena placed her body parallel with Blair's slowly pushing her against the arm of the chair while placing searing kisses along her neck returning to her mouth. Serena's tongue slipped into Blair's mouth, Blair's tongue encircling Serena's as they delved into each other's mouth. Blair's hands were suddenly pushing at Serena's shoulders breaking their kiss. "What's wrong?" Serena asked nervously, she wasn't quite sure what was wrong.

"I think we are moving too fast." Blair said with hesitance. "We have only just discovered this, so maybe we should move a little bit slower."

"Yeah maybe…" Serena stated. "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Serena was hoping that she hadn't already ruined it.

"No!" Blair made it obvious that there was nothing wrong with anything. "I loved every minute! I just think this is happening really fast."

"Okay good!" Serena felt the knot loosen in her stomach. "Maybe we will wait until date three!" Serena joked using the cliché saying for when to hook up on a date. The girls laughed knowing that it would eventually happen when the time was right, both on the inside hoping that it wouldn't be much longer or else the emotion was going to oppress everything else inside them. But Blair was probably right, attempting this two times in the first day was quite fast even if they both were mutual about their relationship.

"Don't worry S, I know it won't be long before we both have to give in!" Blair said being honest because inside she could feel the desire building, needing to be released.

"I know and I can't wait until then, but now we should just start getting used to being together like this and coping with how we will keep it a secret." Serena explained. "But I honestly can't wait either." She stated with a shy giggle.

They both laughed slightly while Serena grabbed a soft blanket at the other end of the couch placing it over her and Blair as they squeezed together on the couch trying to get comfortable. "S… maybe we should go and sleep in your bed, I am feeling quite claustrophobic!"

"Alright B, I was thinking the same thing anyways." Serena confessed. "Just like everything else!" they laughed at the repetitiveness.

Blair stood up first waiting for Serena to get off the couch. Serena sat up rubbing her eyes and smudging her dark black eye makeup. Blair grabbed Serena's hand leading her off of the couch and making their way into Serena's bedroom.

Blair grabbed a pair of purple silk and lace nightgown out of her Louis Vuitton duffle bag along with some other amenities, she slipped into the smooth fabric pulling it over her head, she just wanted to sleep without it on but she thought that it wouldn't be a good idea because it might distract Serena too much. If Serena were to do it Blair knew that she wouldn't have any self-control.

Serena also slipped into her deep navy blue silk pajamas that she just bought that afternoon. They both made their way into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face. After the bedtime preparation Serena folded the covers over so that they could get into the plush bed. Once in the bed Serena placed her head on the brunette's chest, "I love you Blair, goodnight!"

"I love you too Serena, sweet dreams baby!" Blair placed a final kiss on Serena's forehead and ran her fingers through her golden locks. She sat there for a few moments before falling asleep thinking about the new revelation that had happened so quickly and unexpectedly, and surprisingly it was with her best friend.

The girls fell asleep while snuggled tightly up against one another; they didn't know how this "revelation" was going to change their friendship forever.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
~HauteCouture09**


	5. Chapter V: Tempting Thoughts

Chapter V: Tempting Thoughts and Titillating Actions

The spring was quickly progressing into summer as Serena and Blair discovered new aspects about their newfound relationship. Separation from each other had been very difficult and almost impossible at times, Blair felt that she had to spend every waking moment with Serena no matter what she was doing Serena had to be with her doing it. There was a time and place to be apart though, especially when Serena was on a weeklong vacation to Paris. Blair was devastated when she found out that Serena was leaving her for a week. Serena's family was staying the whole month but Serena felt she had to make an excuse to be able to see Blair sooner; she knew that she would practically die without her; Blair definitely felt the same way.

They had been separated for the whole week already but to Blair it had felt like an eternity. She couldn't wait to see Serena again; they had plans to go to the opera the day after Serena returned. Serena was returning tonight and Blair was so excited because she had been counting in minutes and seconds until when she could greet her girlfriend at the airport.

Blair was shopping for the perfect gown to wear; making sure that it would hug every curve yet still having to be perfectly elegant. Along with finding a dress she was hoping to find some ultra sexy lingerie to show off to Serena, she knew that this was the night that she and Serena would finally give in to their desires. Blair couldn't hold back any longer, if she did she thought that she would explode!

As Blair continued her search for the perfect ensemble she decided to stop at the salon to get her eyebrows waxed amongst other things. She wasn't quite sure how sex with another woman worked but she surely figured that it called for some waxing down there! After the stylist waxed her eyebrows into the perfect arches, just like Blair liked, the lady then led Blair to a private room in the spa area of the salon. The room was modernly decorated with a light blue, tan, and chocolate brown stripes with a table that looked very similar to a massage table. Blair was wishing that she were getting a massage, but she knew that what she was in for would be awfully more painful.

"Alright Miss. Waldorf, I will need you to undress and put this robe on, only your bottoms though of course." The woman left the room and closed the door behind her; Blair wasn't quite sure why they did that because in a minute she was going to see all of her, yes all of her down there. Blair disrobed and placed her skirt and panties on the chair that was positioned in the corner. She wondered why they would even put a chair in there hopefully it was for decoration purposes only, who would want to watch someone have their hair painfully ripped out?

There was a knock at the door, a second later the woman entered, she was probably the same age as her mother Blair was thinking to herself trying to shake off thoughts about her mother at this time. Blair lay down on the table while the older woman began talking. Blair felt a bit nervous just because she had not gotten it done in quite a while, not since she was dating Nate. Hopefully this wouldn't jinx her like it had in the past.

"What are we doing today Miss. Waldorf?" the salon woman asked.

"Umm, I guess just a full Brazilian." Blair was positive that she wanted everything gone, everything!

"Alright then, well we will have to trim some of this up first with an electric razor." She examined Blair, making her feel all of the more uncomfortable. She knew that she hadn't done it in a long time but god. As the lady began to trim up the mess Blair thought about what this was all going to pay off for, but she figured she better stop due to all of the stories about women having orgasms by getting their bikini lines waxed, no one might have known but she did read Cosmopolitan magazine, she needed some sort of education on that subject.

The older woman was making small talk trying to make Blair feel more comfortable, "So do you have any plans for this week?" she asked nonchalantly.

Blair was silent for a minute; well obviously she had plans, what kind of a question was that? "Not really…" Blair said with annoyance in her voice. She didn't realize that the question was vague enough to answer just about anything to, but all she could think of was sex, at the moment it was her reason for living and as the tension of Serena not being there accumulated, her patience for everything else diminished.

The salon woman was quiet as she began to apply the warm wax to the very delicate skin placing the muslin fabric over it pressing down waiting for it to harden. "Have you had this done before?" the lady questioned.

"Once or twice" Blair answered.

"Okay, I will let you know when I am going to pull, alright?" she informed Blair.

"Okay." Blair knew that this was going to be painful.

A few moments passed, "Ready?" the lady prompted.

Blair shook her head up and down cuing the older woman to begin. Blair braced herself as she thought that the lady better rip it off fast! Blair's hands gripping each other, white knuckled. The woman ripped of the wax in a split second, Blair flinched with a slight squeak coming from her bowed mouth. The woman apologized, but Blair thought that it wasn't her fault obviously, she was torturing herself.

After all the odd positions were completed and after every last hair was removed, the solon woman applied a topical cream that would relieve Blair's pain. As Blair stood up the woman walked out so that she could put her clothing back on. Blair began to step into her lacey underwear she could feel the burning not allowing her to lift her legs very well. She left the waxing room feeling as she looked like she had a stick up her butt due to the soreness, she hoped that this would soon end; she didn't want it to ruin her plans!

When Blair arrived at home she quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door. She quickly grabbed her MacBook Pro and plopped onto her fluffy down topped bed. Lying on her stomach with crossed feet hoisted in the air she opened the top and clicked the Safari icon to enter the World Wide Web. Blair figured that she better do some research on sex with another woman since she had never obviously attempted it before, it couldn't have been that hard because she obviously knew how she herself worked, but she thought that she could look up methods. In the search box she typed "lesbian sex techniques". She clicked on the first website that came up, "Lesbian Sex Positions". The page appeared showing certain ways to give oral or "cunnilingus", she had never heard that term before but she knew she rather use another expression, it sounded like some sort of disease.

This site was giving her plenty of explicit ideas and also reminding her that she was seriously due for a manicure. She sat atop her bed for hours making sure she covered every possible position, technique, and place, anything that she could scrounge up to make sure that this was the best sex that Serena had ever had. She didn't have much competition she thought, Blair figured that Dan the clumsy Cabbage Patch Boy wasn't that good in the sheets; she knew that she could out due that with a kiss, and figured she already had. She laughed at her own thoughts of _him_ and Serena in bed, Serena stunningly sexy and then _Dan_, plain poor homely Brooklyn _Dan, _but this wasn't the time to pity Dan. She didn't know how her girlfriend dealt with it for all of the time they were together and now she felt as if she were going to vomit thinking of them together. He would always be lonely.

Blair decided that she rather finish the rest of her errands that she forgot to do. The pain was finally beginning to recede so she figured that she could go get her manicure and pick up some other things that were going to make their night together even better.

Serena stared out the Boeing 747's window while she sat in the sumptuous first class leather chair, the night's sky was clear and the stars sparkled, she was happy that she was on her way back home. The vacation was most definitely nice but being able to see Blair would be much better. She wanted Blair to come with but Lily told Serena that it was to be only a family vacation with Bart Bass, her fiancé, and well that included Chuck. Ever since her mother and Bart got engaged there always seemed to be more and more "_family_ time", Serena didn't ever want to except the fact that Chuck was a brother to her, not even a step brother so that meant, in her eyes, that they weren't family. Serena was never quite fond of Chuck ever but now especially since him and Blair had had sex in the back of his limo when she was the most vulnerable, she was hoping that the sex was meaningless. He having no empathy towards Blair during the pregnancy scare didn't help either, because he did have something to do with it. Serena couldn't understand how someone could be like that, especially towards Blair.

Sitting next to Serena was Chuck, ironically, who decided to return home early also, Chuck and family bonding really didn't get along. He was snoring slightly due to the scotch he had drunk earlier into the flight; Serena could smell the strong alcohol scent on his breath coming from his dry parted lips.

Four hours had already passed since take off and Serena was getting bored and she was only half way through the flight. All the movies that were offered weren't of any interest to her so she just sat there still staring out the window cheek in palm her elbow propped on the leather armrest, thinking. Her mind would not leave the thoughts of Blair alone; she just couldn't wait to see her girlfriend. She was wondering what Blair was doing, she figured that she was sleeping peacefully looking innocent, she wished she was there rather than sleeping next to Chuck, who even when asleep looked noxious.

Serena's thoughts turned sexual fast, she was hoping that Blair and her could finally give in to each other when she got back. She had been thinking about it a lot lately and knowing Blair's sex drive, she was too. Serena's mind flipped through several scenarios before she came to one that fit her fancy. Serena knew what lesbians did; before she was in boarding school she had experienced a taste of it out of curiosity and also partly because she was drunk.

She instantly flashed back to the incident in the immaculate dressing room at Barney's. Reminiscing about what would've happened if the interruption of their escapade had not occurred. Blair was still straddling her one leg while gliding along it, Serena's long fingers still kneading at Blair's bottom.

_Blair's hands slipped under her blouse intermittently massaging her full breasts that were still encased in her bra while nibbling and sucking on her neck, right where the collarbone dented into the neck. Blair maneuvered her shirt off exposing her less sexy lingerie, Blair didn't seem to mind. She grasped at the back of Blair's bra unlatching the eye hooks that were still allowing it to somewhat censor Blair. Blair's breasts fell free from their entrapment, and she instantly captured and kneaded them in her hands, and looked deeply into her eyes. Her hands then gently moved them to Blair's back drawing her closer to wrap her lips around Blair's soft pink nipples that were now becoming erect in her mouth. Her tongue flicked over the hardened flesh eliciting light moans out of Blair's parted mouth. _

Serena bit her lip at the thoughts that were running through her mind.

_Blair, now standing, continued disrobing her, undoing her belt and eventually slipping her jeans off. Her hands traced down Blair's perfect curves making it to her hips wear the black lace underwear were being held. Her hands continued moving in a singular motion sliding them off and falling delicately to the floor. She left Blair's garter belt, stockings, and shoes on while she knelt off the chair and onto the hot pink carpeting. Her hands raised and grasped at Blair's breasts, while she kissed and nipped down her taut stomach, moving down her inner thighs. Blair twitched as she was tickling her flesh, letting out broken moans. She nibbled at the flesh covered in the sheer black nylon on the way back up in reaction Blair sunk her fingers into the thick golden mane tugging slightly, her head arched back from the pull. She could sense what Blair wanted due to the hands that were pushing her mouth closer and closer. Her tongue traced along the sensitive skin nearing the first crevice of flesh, Blair was dripping with arousal._

Serena could feel herself becoming wet, just as Blair was in her fantasy, she shifted her weight and body towards the window of the plane and away from Chuck.

_Her long nimble fingers slid in between Blair's inner folds her tongue followed barely grazing her most sensitive area, Blair's body went ridged momentarily and her mouth let out a sigh. She pushed her middle finger into Blair evoking a deep inhale and fast exhale; she then pushed a second digit in giving the same yet stronger reaction, she figured that Blair was wet enough to allow a third finger, she gasped for air. She saw that Blair was now bent over at the waist holding herself up by grasping onto the arms of the chair, her elbows locked. Her fingers pumped in and out of Blair increasing in speed her thumb gliding along the sensitive nub as she moved in and out. Her mouth came forward embowering the area, her tongue circling Blair's clit. Blair bucked against her tongue hard; she could tell that the pressure felt amazing to Blair._

Serena's hand had now made its way into her jeans, her fingers maneuvering under the fabric of her underwear making their way to her slit moving along the hot slick area that laved over her fingers, pushing down hard and deeply stimulating herself even more. She cupped her hand to thrust her fingers deep inside herself, the mounds of her palm pressed and began grinding hard onto her clit.

_Her tongue had quickened its pace and her lengthy fingers were driving in and out ,deep and hard. She felt Blair's butt muscles tighten along with her center, an involuntary moan slipped from her open mouth, her head arched back. Blair's whole body began to shudder wildly as she reached her peak. Blair let out another moan, this time louder, her whole body held still for a moment. She felt Blair's fiery core grasp at her fingers tightly, she felt it pulse as Blair went over the edge letting out a long intense sigh. _

Serena climaxed just when Blair did in her fantasy, her leg hit the drop down tray that was still down in front of her. She let out a slight moan snapping out of her trance hoping that no one had heard her or had seen her. Serena's one hand returned to her lap, she wiped the wetness on her dark blue jeans glancing around to the fellow passengers making sure that the majority were sleeping or watching a movie. She gazed back out at the night's sky her heart still pounding hard in her chest from the orgasm and partly from the voyeurism that she just performed, it was quite the thrill.

Chuck awoke thinking he heard something similar to the sound of soft porn coming from the seat next to him; he could smell out sex anywhere, his senses were attracted to it. Serena must have thought that he couldn't hear her but she was only an inch away, he was thinking that she must really have a reason to do it right then and now! He looked over, not moving, pretending to still be asleep. He noticed that Serena's tight blue jeans were now unbuttoned as only her forearm stuck out, her hand hidden yet shifting in her pants. Chuck smirked to himself thinking about how Serena was really still naughty on the inside, now he had proof. Her hand continued pumping faster and faster in her pants, Chuck wanted to know what was going through her mind. His mind turned to dirty thoughts as he sit there listening to the now heavy breathing and slight moans reaching his ears. He stopped his thoughts fast thinking of a better way to get some dirt on Serena. He hurried and grabbed his cell phone that was sitting next to him, he noticed that Serena's eyes were closed, and there was just enough light coming off of the small screen in front of her. Chuck quickly snapped a few pictures of Serena, one of her hands in her jeans and another couple of her facial expressions. He immediately texted Gossip Girl the pictures so everyone else could witness Serena's voyeuristic actions, surely to shock he thought.

Blair draped her arm over the nail salon's table as the women behind it filed her nails down with an OPI crystal nail file. The women brought Blair's hand up so Blair could focus on her fingers. "Is that good or shorter?" the woman questioned.

She gazed up, her nails still looking too lengthy for her later events. "I need them shorter than that!" Blair snapped and rolled her eyes as if the salon woman should have already known.

The woman readjusted Blair's hand while she grabbed the nail clippers out of a drawer. Blair's phone buzzed once in her purse indicating a text message had been received. She reached down attempting to dig her phone out with only one manageable hand, as the lady grasped her other hand, clipping her fingernails shorter. She looked at her orange Envy, pressing the button to see who the text was from. Her phone read 'Gossip Girl'; she figured it was some petty thing that someone was up too, like the sixth graders trying to emulate Blair, even creating their own pose with both a Blair and a Serena figure. She parted the phone with her thumb exposing the keyboard and the larger screen, then pressing 'ok' to view the message. Three pictures appeared Blair took a double take not realizing what and who they were of, the pictures were fairly dark. She quickly pulled her hands from the woman working on her nails; her face contorted shocked at what she saw, she stood up quickly not knowing what to think. Her eyes witnessed Serena's face washed over with pleasure both in the first and second picture, her teeth biting her bottom lip and her head jerked against the chair's headrest. Scrolling down to the third and final picture to see her hand lost in her tight dark blue jeans, her wrist obviously constrained into an awkward angle. The caption at the bottom read, "It looks like S wants to give us all a lesson in self love. Tell us S, does it count as the Mile High Club if you're flying solo?" Blair's mouth now looked as it was plastered open due to her astonishment.

Blair sat back down to allow her manicure to be finished. Thoughts were racing quickly through her mind thinking of the reason why Serena would have to do this on the airplane of all places. She finally realized that Serena was obviously thinking of something having to do with _them_ and she just couldn't control herself. Now that Blair thought about it she thought it was pretty hot, especially Serena risking the chance of being caught. The only bad thing was that someone did catch her and now everyone else had to know, but if it wasn't caught on camera, Blair thought, then she never would had observed it. It was bittersweet, but it just gave Blair all the more initiative to add to her well thought out escapades.

Chuck stretched out giving a hint to Serena that he was now awake. Serena suddenly sat up erect in her chair obviously trying to pretend as if she had been doing nothing while placing her hands in her lap. Chuck glanced over with that knowing lecherous smirk of his, Serena didn't notice as she continued to gaze out the window. She stretched letting out a slight sound, realizing that maybe if someone heard her previous ministrations, that they would think she only happened to be stretching and it was not to be confused with her honest actions. Chuck cleared his throat to grasp the blonde's attention. Serena glanced over to Chuck looking flushed yet with an innocent look on her face, he could barely see it but the light being emitted allowed it to be acknowledged, Chuck found this quite amusing. Serena stared at Chuck for a few moments, entwining her arms below her chest; she could tell that Chuck wanted something. She cocked her head to the side giving Chuck a glare, pursing her already pouty lips and raising her eyebrows. She thought that she had dodged the bullet already so she spoke, "Chuck, do you need something?"

The corners of his mouth curled back into the classic Chuck sneer, "Why didn't you just wake me up?!"

Serena's face was suddenly distorted with confusion, "What are you talking about Chuck?"

"If you needed a helping hand, you know I am always here to offer one!" his astute comments slipped right out of Serena's intellectual perception. He clued her in finally with a slight glance to the hand that was just in her jeans moments ago, then by looking back up to her the glowing flesh of her face which was now in a state of extreme disconcert. Her skin now had blushed extremely further.

The words that Serena did have to offer were caught in her throat, she didn't know what to do. "So, would you like to join me in the bathroom for round two?" Chuck spoke slyly as he bent over the armrest of the chairs and into her ear.

Serena cringed, "Chuck I swear to you if you tell anyone, anyone that I will have to strangle you with that ridiculous scarf of yours! Why do you have to be a pervert can't you just be normal like the rest of us?" She regretted the last statement she said, she was sure it was coming right back at her.

"_Normal_?!" Chuck insisted, "Neither I, nor anyone else are exploiting wild debauchery like you happen to be." The words slipped off his tongue easily without even taking time to put it to thought.

Serena felt the words sling directly back into her, she sat in the chair dumbfounded realizing that it was now out of her control. Chuck had won, and she despised him now even the more.

**Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
Also, sorry for the long span between this chapter. I have been having computer troubles, so sorry for the wait.  
*PLEASE REVIEW, I will adore it!3***


	6. Chapter VI: New York Loves Serena

Chapter VI: New York Loves Serena

The ride to a JFK was a hectic one; the stop and go traffic prompted Blair to look at her ruby and diamond Rolex watch. She had eighteen minutes exactly before Serena's plane landed, and there was no way that Blair was going to be late, she was never tardy for _anything_ especially not for something as important as this.

"Could you drive faster, it is really important that I make it in time." Blair didn't like explaining herself; she felt that if she asked something of someone that it would be executed to exceptionally higher standards than expected.

"I am driving as fast as the traffic will allow Miss." the cabdriver spoke in a heavy Indian accent.

Blair released a grunt from her throat, staring out the window as the buildings passed. She really wondered why she even took the cab; it was probably because it reminded her of Serena. Serena would always take the taxi or even walk instead of using her driver that her mom always insisted on. Blair loved it how Serena was so carefree about everything, she just couldn't wait to see her! The thoughts of Serena's 'carefree' self started racking Blair's brain again. Thinking about how she took the risk of being caught, Blair wished she could be more like that. Maybe Serena could make her a little more spontaneous, she thought, realizing that she was already beginning to change her. Although Blair would always still remain Blair no matter how Serena changed her, she was mostly just a better person around her.

"Miss, what is the terminal that you have to be in?"

Blair sighed, digging through her purse finding a piece of paper with the airline and flight number in Serena's girly bubbly handwriting, "I need to be at the terminal with American Airlines."

The cabdriver spoke, "I believe that is terminal eight."

"Well it better be!" Blair exclaimed impatiently, while rolling her eyes

Blair walked through the automatic glass sliding doors realizing that her girlfriend's plane was going to arrive any second and she still had to find the correct gate. Blair quickly ran into the nearest gift shop and picked up a salmon pink colored rose and slipped it delicately into her patent red Valentino handbag. Blair quickly ran to the nearest information desk to determine what gate Serena was going to be arriving at.

Blair cleared her throat in an aggravated tone, "Could you tell me what gate American Airlines flight 619 is going to be returning?" Blair's arms lapped over one another as her navy Prada shoes tapped impatiently on the hard floor.

"Gate A-6, Miss." the woman answered. Blair gave her a half hearted smirk, squint her eyes and quickly ran off, her heels echoing each click.

Blair continued making her way down the crowded walkway of the airport terminal hall A. She counted up looking from the right to left, one, two, a small child ran in front of her, stopping in her tracks she rolled her eyes while she thought how parents really needed to control their children, three, four, five, she sighed her feet were sore from the heels that were already creating blisters on her feet, finally gate six. Blair made her way into the gate's waiting area and sat on the edge of the Herman Miller Tandem airport seating, taking her Prada shoes off rubbing the sore spots on her foot where the friction had developed the newly formed blisters. Putting her shoes back on, Blair stood up to look out the full length windows not noticing any airplanes at the gates she made her way over to the nearest screen. She read down the list seeing that most of the planes were on time_, _American Airlines Flight 619, she read moving her eyes to the right, _delayed_, it was in bold red letters. _How can it be late_, she thought. She walked to the American Airlines desk to see what was going on.

"What is going on with flight 619?" Blair asked, again annoyed.

"Well they encountered some heavy rain and head winds, which delayed the flight." the attendant stared into the computer screen never making contact with Blair's blank stare.

Blair sighed raising her eyebrows, "Do you know how long it is going to be until it lands?"

He was still staring at the computer, "About thirty minutes to an hour."

Blair let out a sigh, "Thanks…" she said with no enthusiasm.

She made her way back to her previous seat; her one foot flicked the back of her shoe allowing her to kick it off to the side, repeating the motion to the opposite foot. She realized that a pressure was building in her abdomen indicating that she needed to use the restroom. She now thought that she shouldn't have drunk that espresso earlier in the day. Blair totally refused to use public restrooms at this public of a place, she imagined all of the different people that used it, making her want to vomit. She was determined to hold it until Serena arrived and she returned back home to her immaculately clean bathroom, she really appreciated Dorota at the moment.

Her right leg tightly crossed over the left while her foot twitched and bounced up and down back and forth trying to forget about needing to go to the bathroom. She glanced at her Rolex, it had been only been fifteen minutes, she made her way through her purse looking for something to distract her. The only thing distracting her now though was the sound of a child using a drinking fountain that was too close for Blair's comfort; the running water was really getting to her. She thought about how she would never let her child use a drinking fountain, she was sure that the spout was contaminated with herpes and probably even worse diseases than that, but all of these hooligans running around were really convincing her that kids weren't ever going to be included in her future. Maybe being a lesbian could be an advantage she thought.

Blair glanced again at her Rolex it now had only been four minutes since she last looked, if another two minutes passed she thought that her bladder would explode. She continued at her purse grasping her Dior Addict lip polish she quickly placed a coat of the light pink shimmery gloss over her lips as she shifted in her seat trying to find a more relieving position.

It hadn't been very long but she knew that she needed to use a bathroom now to relieve herself, although still paranoid about the situation. She sprinted off with her heels and purse in hand to find the nearest bathroom which wasn't far away. She made her way into the restroom, glad that there wasn't a line. She leapt into the nearest stall, her pinky pulling the knob on the latch guiding the door closed and then pushing it over to lock it shut. She went to grab a tissue seat cover from behind the toilet but noticed that they were all gone. The urge was becoming harder and harder to bear as she knew that she was getting closer and closer to get to unburden this sensation. She quickly unlatched the door looking into the other stalls for the seat covers. She sped into the one that possessed some. Before she grabbed one and placed it on the toilet seat she grasped to get the hand sanitizer out of her handbag. She then squirted and generous amount of it onto the seat and then took some toilet paper out of the dispenser and wiped it down. Grabbing not only one but two of the paper seat covers placing them on the toilet seat and then lowered her skirt and panties as she began to sit on the seat cringing as she did so., making sure that her skirt didn't get any closer to the floor than it had to be. She felt as if the stream would never stop, sitting there as her privacy was being compromised, feeling exposed. She finally stood up as the automatic toilet flushed right when she pulled her Dolce and Gabbana skirt back up to hug her small waist once again. She plucked the door open with her pinky once more, leaving the thin toilet seat covers where they were thinking how it was someone's job to take care of her mess; after all she had to go through anyway. As she approached the sink she pushed the on the soap dispenser several times, leaving an ample amount of the foamy soap on her hands. The sink automatically turned on as she placed her hands underneath, she washed her hands scrubbing until she felt confident that all the publics' germs were removed. Grabbing the paper towel that was already dispensed she wiped her hands off quickly, still holding the paper towel she pushed the door open making sure that the paper towel was the only thing coming into direct contact with the silver push plate on the door.

Blair suddenly snapped from her trance of erotic thoughts of her and Serena to finally see the Boeing 747 taxing to the gate. She rose from her seated position to step over to the large window, still waiting to see Serena step through the gate's doors, the plane was just now attaching to the jet bridge. Just a few more minutes and Serena would be walking her way once more.

The overhead speaker had now said, in a robot-like monotone voice "Attention, American Airlines Flight 619 is now arriving, baggage claim will be ready for pick up at carousal three."

Blair kept the number in mind as she watched for her girlfriend to come through the door that had now been opened. Her eyes filtered through the people now walking off with their carry-on luggage. Blair's eyes lit up seeing the shiny sparkle of gold hair, her head hovering over all of the other passengers coming off of the plane, the black Louboutin's weren't helping her towering height either, Blair loved it. Serena walked out of the jet bridge with confidence. Even though Serena was on an airplane for some hours she still managed to look delicious to Blair and well, probably to everyone else too, her stomach flipped at the sight.

Blair noticed something not far from Serena that wasn't so pleasing to her, Chuck Bass was walking right behind her, and Serena didn't look that happy either. She saw Chuck staring at Serena's ass, knowing that was the only reason why Chuck was probably kind enough to let Serena walk in front of him. She felt an anger grow inside her yet suppressed it with the happiness she felt by seeing Serena, but she really wanted to slap that smirk off Chuck's face so hard that it his head would spin! Rather than doing that, she ran quickly up to Serena giving her a quick hug, making it not seem obvious to anyone, especially to Chuck. A wide grin covered both her face and Serena's.

"I am so glad you are back S, you have no idea what it was like without you here!" Blair couldn't wipe the silly grin off of her face as she interlinked arms with the much taller blonde.

"I am sure you couldn't…" Chuck intervened Blair and Serena's moment with the sly yet vague comment, obviously perverted thoughts about earlier situations were arising in his mind.

"Why don't you just go fuck _yourself_ and get it over with Bass, no one will ever love you as much as you love yourself!" Blair snapped lashing her harsh emotions right at him.

"You _know_ I love it when you talk dirty Waldorf!", Chuck snickered, her comment obviously being somewhat ironic to the "Serena-flight incident", he then just casually just walked away shaking his head, realizing enough damage had already been done and it wasn't really worth his time. He knew his final comment had done enough to make Blair want to hurl; he had completed his job perfectly.

Blair looked at him walk away and rolled her eyes dramatically while looking at his ridiculous sherbet colored outfit. Chuck had done his job, Blair was speechless after being so disgusted. It was probably a good thing he did though because she just realized that it was obviously Chuck who snapped the photos of Serena. _Ugh, that perv_, is all she could think while rolling her lip's corners into a snarl.

Serena looked back to Blair revealing her face that gleamed with repulsion. "B, you have no idea what it was like sitting next to Chuck on the airplane!" Serena complained to her girlfriend.

"Oh, believe me I am positively sure I know!" Blair responded with the most knowing face that Serena totally believed her.

"Well, I will just have to tell you later, B, you might be surprised." Serena shrugged.

"Okay, S." Blair looked down to the right her mouth motioning that way also, while thinking "_sure Serena"._

Blair continued, "They announced carousel three for your baggage claim." They continued walking toward the baggage claim area, still interlinking arms. It was taking much control to not just kiss one another right then and there, but they knew they could wait another hour if they had waited this long, although they were now together.

The two girls waited at baggage carousel number three, the metal plates hadn't moved yet. "Do these men think I have all day?!" Blair grumbled, arms now crossed under her chest.

"Just be patient, plus I bet there are women totally moving that luggage off the plane too." Serena smiled at her nowhere near clever remark.

Blair thought it was cute, but she wouldn't get over being unforgiving to tardiness, giving Serena a look of 'just be quiet', "Whatever their gender, they better hurry because I have a life to attend to, and you don't even know what happened to me while I was waiting for your frickin' plane to land!"

Serena just rolled her eyes and smiled at Blair's naturally inconsiderate ways, she was a pain sometimes but she still loved every piece of her. "I am sure I will find out later!" Serena giggled.

Finally the plates began to slide conveying the luggage out of the plastic flaps and around the mechanism. Serena's luggage was easy to spot being that no one else had the same Louis Vuitton bags as she did. Eyeing her bags she quickly grabbed them popping the handle up on the one and slinging the other off her shoulder.

The journey from the airport and back into the Queens, New York heat had been a talkative one, with Serena doing most of the talking, telling Blair all of the new fashions that she found in Paris, along with the stories of how annoying 'the family' was becoming and how much she missed Blair. Blair would just tell Serena the usual gossip that had been racking up since she was gone, just not including Serena's own gossip, not yet anyways.

Serena hailed a taxi quickly as if she had never left New York, it would always be in her blood, her golden strands also aided in the process. Slipping into the backseat Serena gave the address to her penthouse to the cabdriver. Serena still rambled on about her trip as Blair reached in her purse to retrieve the rose that she had bought Serena earlier.

Blair smiled to Serena gesturing the flower her way, "I missed you so much!" and she mouthed the words _I love you _after.

Serena smiled to Blair looking into her eyes her mouth moved saying _I love you too_. "The color is so beautiful. I love it, thank you!" Serena looked at the rose admiring its beauty, but Blair was looking even more beautiful as she studied her face again for the first time in what seemed like forever. Her porcelain skin slightly dewy from the humidity outdoors, the way her perfectly polished chocolate curls drifted over her shoulders onto her peach Alice + Olivia ruffled blouse. Studying Blair's every feature was making holding her emotions in even more unbearable.

Blair and Serena waited eagerly for the elevator to arrive, it seemed like it was taking longer than usual. Serena bit her lip in anticipation, while Blair maintained her always twitching foot. With a 'ding' the elevator had now arrived. Blair hurriedly stepped in just when the doors allowed her to glide past, Serena followed, glad that there were no other residents getting on. Serena lunged at Blair pressing her hard against the cold metal, pinning Blair's hands above her head with her own. Serena's lips crashed onto Blair's, both girls parting their lips with each searing kiss. Serena's teeth nipped at Blair's lower lip, sucking on it for a quick moment before the elevator door opened to Serena's penthouse, obviously vacant, Chuck being at his suite. Blair pushed Serena on the nearest wall, kissing her with a fury of passion. Serena took back her control pushing Blair back roughly once more to return the fiery kiss again, leaving both girls breathless. Loud breaths and small sighs could now be heard. Serena moved her mouth down kissing along Blair's jaw line, making her way to Blair's ear sucking and nibbling at her earlobe. Blair's fingers were entangled in blonde hair pulling due to the pleasure that Serena was causing her.

"You don't know how much I have wanted to do this for the time I was gone, it was unbearable!" Serena gasped for air as she spoke into Blair's ear.

"Well I do know because I felt the same way, baby!" Blair spoke breathily.

Serena pecked Blair on the lips once more, then furthered the gap between them allowing Blair to escape her grip. "I am so tired! I didn't get much sleep on the plane." Serena looked exhausted.

"Yeah, I figured!" Blair said almost sounding as to make it a point, as if something were obvious. "Come here and sit down, I have to show you something."

"Okay B, what is it?" Serena said sounding a little nervous.

"Just come over here and sit." Blair's hand tapped on the couch motioning for Serena to sit next to her.

Serena sat closely next to Blair, as Blair reached into her pocket retrieving her LG Envy. "Okay S, this might be a shock to you but I want you to know that it will be okay!" Serena's face now looked very worried to what Blair had just said. Blair continued at her cell phone sorting through the old messages, when she ultimately came across the message she was looking for. Out of the corner of Serena's eye she could make out that the message was from Gossip Girl, Serena was becoming surer by the second of what that message was going to be. A picture popped up onto the screen, which at first was hard to see until Blair handed the phone to Serena. Serena's thoughts were confirmed as she saw herself on the small screen doing the unthinkable, she was now regretting the decision that she had made just some hours ago, realizing that Chuck didn't just witness it, he captured it, providing evidence to the whole Upper East Side. Serena was once again lost for words knowing what had been exposed, but it was the chance she took, so Chuck wasn't all to blame.

"I don't know what to say B?" Serena shrugged.

Blair was surprised that Serena didn't react with more emotion. "Well, all I know is that Chuck is one pervert for doing that! I could go over there now and poison his fucking five hundred dollar scotch!"

"It is partially my fault for doing it, knowing that people were around." Serena continued.

"Chuck should not be so inconsiderate of others, he is such a bastard!" Blair's face was so red that Serena could swear it was glowing. "The whole world doesn't need to know about your sexual doings on a plane and it is all Chuck's fault!" Blair felt like she could've done this earlier, when she lashed out all of her feelings on Chuck in the airport, but she didn't feel like she needed to make a scene. "He is dying today!" Blair stood up quickly but Serena grabbed her hand and pulled her back down next to her.

"It is ok Blair, it is already done and over and I can't do anything to fix it."

"Oh I can fix it, Serena!" Blair still ranted.

"No, fighting with Chuck will only make the situation worse. We need to ignore it, baby!" Serena's voice was very calm for the current situation.

Blair took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Yes you are right Serena, you take matters in stride and I love you for it!"

"I guess I just need to not get worried about it, something else will pop up in the next hour anyways with the newest gossip and I will be old news." Serena explained.

Blair let out a sigh and placed her head onto Serena's shoulder, "I am glad that it did happen sort of though, because I would have never found out about it if not, I am just angry that everyone has to know."

Serena looked down at Blair; whose eyes were now making contact with hers, Serena smiled and kissed Blair on the forehead. "I understand, but I wish I could've just told you. But I guess now you have the pictures and everything!"

"Yes, the pictures are hot!" admitted Blair. "So that makes up for everyone else knowing I guess, and you are right they will be onto something new very quickly, so maybe I should go thank Chuck!" Blair giggled.

Serena laughed, "I think he would be confused if you told him that."

"Yeah I think so too!" Blair agreed. "We should really get you to bed; I know how exhausted you are not getting much sleep and all!" Blair's eyebrows moved up and down in a joking way, looking at Serena.

"_B_!"Serena whined, pushing her from the couch playfully.

Blair laughed grabbing for Serena's hand parading her into the bedroom and letting her lay down, then tucking her under the covers, kissing her forehead once more. Blair decided to lay next to Serena until she fell into a slumber.

"I love you Blair." Serena whispered.

"I love you too Serena!" Blair lay behind Serena enveloping her body, her arm draping over the blonde's torso, making her feel as if she could melt into her.

Once Serena had fallen asleep Blair lightly kissed her shoulder and slid out of the bed as quietly as possible to not disturb her girlfriend. She needed to get back home where her mom was gone again on some business trip and where she needed to attend to some more things to make her and Serena's night together perfect, her mom being gone was obviously one of them. Blair _knew_ that Serena was going to be worth all of this work!

Thanks for reading, again!  
Reviews are LOVE!  
Sorry for the time it took to update.  
And a special thanks to my beta reader!


	7. Chapter VII: When Love is finally

Chapter VII: When Love is Finally Allowed to Take Over

Blair placed various candles all over her bedroom making sure that they covered many spots so that the lighting would be perfect. She fixed everything, even making sure the drapes were parted perfectly just allowing them to be gapped to be able to see the city lights of Manhattan. The night after this night was going to foretell what all of this effort had paid off for, even though Blair had never done anything with a woman before she somehow wasn't so nervous, Serena made her feel this way, like it was always meant to be. She thought that she better get to bed quickly because she just had glanced at the clock on her nightstand saying that it was already 12:39 a.m. and that she had a long day ahead of her.

"Darling you have beautiful blonde hair!" shrieked the male stylist with is flaming flamboyant pitched voice.

Serena sat at the shampoo bowl as the stylist washed her hair with Aveda shampoo, the relaxing smell of the herbs was getting to her, as well as the deep scalp massage that the stylist was giving her. "Thanks, Xavier." Serena had been going to him for about three years now and he always said the same thing, she was used to it also hearing it from previous stylists. It wasn't rare for the other stylists to stop and gleam with excitement, like a kid in the candy shop, they all died to do her hair, well and some of the girls maybe wanted to do something more to her than just her hair! The men were too exuberantly gay to think of any woman that way, even Serena van der Woodsen.

Xavier wrung out Serena's wet gold locks in the bowl, "Alright honey, we are doing an up do right?"

"Yes, I need something elegant Blair and I are heading to the opera tonight." replied Serena.

"Oh, oh which one might I ask? Opera's are so tragic and I totally love them to pieces!" Xavier squealed in excitement as if Serena asked _him_ to go.

"Umm… I think Blair picked out La Traviata" Serena worked her Italian accent as she walked back to his station.

"Oh yes, it is the opera featured in Pretty Women. The opera is also about a prostitute of course, it actually inspired the movie." Xavier smiled at Serena in the mirror telling her the plot of the opera, still with excitement, as he brushed out her wet hair. Serena just laughed to herself knowing that Blair picked that opera, out of the rest.

Blair looked into her vanity using a brush to apply the natural pink tone of LORAC blush to the apples of her cheeks. Everything in the Waldorf apartment was in its place. Everything was perfect just like Blair had wanted it to be. Laid out on her bed was the Classic Red Valentino gown that she was going to wear along, she figured that this event was important enough to wear a red Valentino gown. Blair's undergarments were the black lace La Perla ones that Serena had previously seen in the dressing room that one day, Blair always had a plan up her sleeve and she smiled to herself, glancing at the outfit from across the room knowing exactly what she was going to do.

It was now already five o'clock and Blair still had to have her limo drive over to Serena's to pick her up for dinner at Butter. She quickly placed some metallic taupe Make Up Forever eyeshadow along the lids of her eyes, put a coat of her Blinc mascara over her already long eyelashes, and placed her Tiffany's earrings delicately into her pierced ears. Grabbing her Judith Leiber rhinestone encrusted clutch and her cell phone, and she was out the elevator rapidly.

The sight of Serena was making Blair salivate, the way she looked in her sparkling orange dress made her complexion radiate even the more. Her hair done up ever so elegantly although not too in place, little pieces of gold hair fell out in some places still. The blonde's long legs always got to her, never ending it seemed especially because of the Marc Jacobs pumps elongating them even more. They sat across from one another at a booth.

The tip of Blair's satin Manolo Blahnik lightly grazed Serena's calf under the dinner table, Blair felt the need to touch Serena somehow as thoughts of sex saturated her mind. Serena jumped slightly at the touch, pulling her fork and knife away from her seared wild salmon. Blair's doe eyes filled with an ardent passion as they gazed into blue ones. Serena's stomach turned, felt as it just did a somersault as she witnessed the fiery sexual rage that was burning within Blair's eyes, a knowing smirk crossed her face as her intuition was not anywhere along disagreeable. The tip of the Manolo Blahnik heel dug into the long leg, Serena's face contorted slightly.

Serena began in a very soft whisper, "Stop it, you are going to give me a Charlie horse!" her head cocked to the side slightly, partly annoyed partly amused. A devilish smile made its way across Blair's bowed lips, as she let out a slight giggle loving the fact that she was doing this in public, it was slightly uncharacteristic of her but Serena untamed her meek complex. Blair wanted to grab Serena's arm and make her way to the bathroom so she could have her way right there, but she wasn't giving in, she was going to maintain her self control until they got back to her apartment. She acknowledged that the opera was going to be tough to get through also.

The Metropolitan Opera House was quite full; thankfully Blair had reserved a private box for the two of them. Serena was admiring Blair's back side as they both made their way up the crimson carpeted stairs, Blair's dress matching, the Valentino dress doing its job caressing every womanly curve. Little did Serena know that Blair was purposely stepping up each stair just so, knowing that Serena had wandering eyes. Serena's gaze continued its way upward to the long elegant neck that was visible due to the brunette's elegantly done hair, Serena pictured herself kissing that neck ever so tenderly, and she knew Blair would love that.

The lights in the house dimmed and the curtains drew towards the right and left of the stage. Serena grabbed the opera glasses from her handbag, handing them to Blair. Blair held the binoculars in her right hand as her left made its way on top of Serena's interlacing her small fingers with the blonde's long fingers. The lead woman on stage made it through some very loud crescendos. Shivers ran through Serena as the sound penetrated her ears, goose bumps forming. The show progressed through the scenes as Blair and Serena sipped their champagne. Serena noticed that Blair's hand was now making its way to the inner of her thigh, gathering the silky fabric of Serena's flowing gown; she took in a quick breath as Blair groped at her tender flesh. Blair's lips curled into an accomplished smile as she heard her girlfriend's reaction to her ministrations. Blair continued working her way under the dress making her way to Serena's middle, her fingers ever so delicately tracing over Serena's underpinnings teasing, getting the reaction that she had wanted. Serena's mouth copied that of the soprano, wide open, yet her eyes fluttered as Blair now applied slight pressure.

"I know what you were thinking on the plane!" Blair whispered hotly into the blonde's ear, lightly tracing her tongue along her earlobe where earrings pierced. "I can't wait until tonight." she continued peeling her hand from Serena's center and then re-immersing herself in the opera. Serena felt the heat of wetness flow as Blair said this, as if it were on cue.

Blair rolled the divider up between her and the driver as she looked at Serena with a gleam of giddiness in her eyes, looking as if she was going to pounce before the opaque onyx window could close. While still making eye contact with Blair a wide smile crossed the blonde's face as the anticipation built, she didn't think that the window could roll up any slower. Blair sighed with a relief once the censor was in place. Blair grabbed the back of Serena's head her fingers entangled in the golden hair. Serena feels the press of Blair's lips against hers, as if she can't get enough, Serena kisses back to what almost feels like a game. Blair kisses her heavily with a force for one second and the next is light, as if to keep things interesting. Serena kisses back feverously unable to hold back, she can't be polite any longer, not with the way Blair has been acting all night. Serena gained the control pushing Blair towards the opposite side of the car, crawling on top of the smaller girl her long leg pressed bunched crimson fabric between Blair's thighs. Serena's tongue darted in and out of Blair's mouth, nibbling at her lower lip. As Serena made her way down Blair's neck, Blair angled her head so she could see out the window as she felt the car coming to a stop. Blair realized that they were arriving at her apartment, tapping Serena indicating to her that they were there. They both wiped the smeared lipgloss and lipstick off their faces the best that they could along with adjusting their gowns and hair, they were just glad that it was dark out.

The elevator made its way up to Blair's foyer where the girls found themselves in the same position as the night before, but now it was the wall of Blair's apartment. Serena's hand made its way up to Blair's small shoulder pushing back slightly suggesting her to stop, "I think we should take it a little slower." Serena's fingers brushed the chestnut brown pieces of hair away from Blair's face adoringly. "I just want it to be special, you are just important." Serena continued trying not to sound super cheesy.

A sweet smile crossed Blair's face glad that Serena stopped her when she did "You're right, come on I have some champagne and strawberries in the kitchen." Blair flicked her shoes off and motioned for her girlfriend to grab her hand making their way to the kitchen. Serena quickly took her heels off and accepted Blair's small hand.

Serena was surprised to see that when they reached the kitchen to find that Blair already had a double boiler set up with dark chocolate in the bowl atop of the other pot. Blair lit the burner to bring the water below the bowl to a simmer. Serena thought this was so sweet because she knew Blair, and Blair didn't normally have that much to do with cooking, except making her dad's pie for Thanksgiving.

"Wow B, I am quite surprised that you went through all of this trouble for me." Serena said somewhat shyly with a grin on her face.

"It wasn't that much trouble, plus I would do _anything_ for you!" Blair said it so nonchalantly that all Serena could do was believe her.

"I would do anything for you too baby!" Serena walked behind Blair and wrapped her arms around her waist as her girlfriend began to stir the melting chocolate. Moving the brown tendrils that had fallen from the up do, Serena tenderly kissed Blair's neck as she continued to stir. Blair's other hand made its way around and up to the back of Serena's neck, turning around on her tiptoes to give the taller girl an appreciative kiss on her lips.

"Let's make a toast." Serena said with a funny grin now guiding Blair over to the 2000 Moet and Chandon Dom Perignon champagne, popping the top off carefully using a dishtowel and poured the champagne into two crystal flukes. Serena raised her fluke, "A toast to us, to tonight, and that we will remain together forever no matter what happens in our crazy lives!"

Blair nodded in agreement, "To us!" and the crystal rang in a high pitched ting that sealed the promise that was just proposed. The girls took a sip of the champagne in unison then finished it all off with a surprisingly chaste kiss.

Blair grabbed the bowl of fresh strawberries and brought them over to wear the chocolate was now melted into a silken consistency, turning off the stove. Serena accompanied her to the side of the stove where Blair took a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate giving it a liberal coating. Blair signaled for Serena to open her mouth placing the fruit between her teeth, as the warm chocolate gathered at the edges of her lips. Blair watched intently as Serena's lips wrapped tightly around the red fruit. Serena finished her bite but before she could lick the chocolate that was displaced around her mouth, Blair's mouth had already finished the job, she kissed her deeply. After the kiss Serena dipped her finger into the warm chocolate motioning for Blair to lick it off. Blair obliged sucking the semisweet chocolate off Serena's outstretched finger. The blonde licked her lips as she observed and felt the slight suction that Blair was causing along the length of her finger. The warmth of her tongue made her yearn for more. The girls continued to passionately kiss as Blair lifted herself to be seated on the counter, Serena's teeth now nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck, her tongue tracing along her collarbone. Blair's head fell back with the pleasure, her eyes rolling in the same direction. Blair's fingers gripped blonde hair, pulling as Serena continued her actions. Blair pushed Serena back slightly to stop her.

"Stay right here I will be back!" Blair said quickly, running off before Serena could say anything. Serena just stood there silent, dumbfounded.

Blair quickly went into her bedroom lighting the candles one at a time and rechecking to make sure that everything was in its place. She hurriedly slipped out of her dress her underpinnings and stockings remaining, the same ones that she had gotten that day at Bendel's.

Minutes later Serena witnessed a silhouette making its way back to her, the wait was unbearable. Her blue eyes made their way up the petite figure standing before her. Realizing what Blair was wearing it immediately reminded her of that day, turning her on even further. Blair walked over to Serena slowly, now on her tiptoes, cupping one hand around her mouth as if she were going to tell a secret.

Blair's heated breath spoke into Serena's ear, "I know what you were thinking about on that plane ride of yours home!" Blair's voice was almost mystical as it spoke, Serena felt as if this could be a dream, but she thought a dream couldn't even be this good. Blair began walking away slowly her arm outstretching behind her, the taller girl following up the staircase to Blair's bedroom. Serena could see the dim light making its way out of the bedroom.

Once in the doorway Serena could tell that Blair had this all planned out, everything was just perfect, she was glad, their first time together was going to be perfect. Blair gently moved Serena's hair away from her back, unzipping her dress revealing the strapless bra and hot pink lace thong that was underneath, kissing her way down her shoulders and between her shoulder blades. Serena felt goose bumps forming from the sensation that Blair was now inflicting, a small giggle escaped as Blair's breath leaked across Serena's skin tickling her. Blair's mouth formed a smile against Serena's back. Blair unhooked the eyehooks releasing Serena's breasts from their ensnarement, reaching around her girlfriend, kneading the pliant flesh educing moans from her.

Serena turned around enveloping her mouth with Blair's as her hands cupped her face. Her hands now moved around to her back where she undid the La Perla bra revealing the brunette's smaller breasts in the dim candlelight. Her mouth quickly encircled the sensitive flesh, Blair gasped in pleasure. Serena sat on the bed still making contact with Blair's mouth, not leaving it for a second. Serena's hands caressed every curve as they make their way down to Blair's stockings, unclipping them from the clips on the garter belt.

Blair now pushed Serena back onto the bed from her seated form and crawled on top of her, her knee pressing into Serena's middle. Serena let out a sigh at the contact that she was now desperately needing, the ache was getting stronger, her body bucked back. Blair continued applying this pressure with her thigh as Serena continued to grind into it. Serena suckled against Blair's breast as it hung down from Blair being arched over her. Small moans were being exchanged and now Blair was kissing that spot on Serena's neck that felt so amazing, all Serena could do was convulse underneath Blair. Blair's mouth kissed down the middle of Serena's chest then traveled up reaching her already erect nipples. Blair sucked at the pink flesh, skillfully rolling the nub between her teeth and tongue making her writhe with ecstasy; nothing had ever hurt this good. The other breast wasn't neglected flicking the raised flesh. She looked at Serena as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. As her mouth worked on one her finger and thumb pinched the other. Serena could see Blair and the intensity that was in her eyes washed with sex and determination. Her hand now traced down her girlfriend's torso and then in between her thighs, her barely-there fingernails lightly dragging over the sensitive skin. Serena moved the ache had become almost painful; she needed Blair to touch her. But Blair was just tracing her fingers around and around evading the pressure she needed. Blair could tell from the fraught expression that was crossing Serena's pleasure stricken face. Blair slid her two fingers along Serena's folds. The slick of the wetness made it easy for Blair to move her fingers, it turned her on ever more, she smiled to herself knowing that she was the one responsible. Blair's lips found Serena's once more as a finger now slid into Serena, Blair pulled her mouth away in time to get the reaction she wanted. A long groan echoed in the room as her head arched back. Blair began moving her finger in and out slowly. Her head was now between Serena's long legs nibbling at the thin skin of the inner of her thighs. She removed her finger as her tongue glided up the slit, once at her clit the tip of her tongue made a quick flick against it. Serena bucked at the contact. Blair's tongue lapped up more of the liquid again and then pushed into Serena's core, eliciting another moan from her throat. Her tongue was quickly replaced with two fingers as her tongue now worked over the small sensitive mound of flesh. Serena's body was twitching uncontrollably as whispered profanities slipped her speech.

"Ehmm, fuck…" she quietly exclaimed. Blair still heard her in between sighs and moans, her tongue and arm was moving so fast that she was working up a sweat, but she wanted to put Serena over the edge like never before.

"Harder…" Serena said and Blair moved her fingers in faster and deeper with every stroke and her tongue pressed hard onto her clit, Serena's body shook intensely as she felt her core grasp at her fingers hard.

"Ohhh, fuck… yes!" Serena's body became ridged for a second as her middle pulsed at Blair's digits, Serena let out another sigh as the orgasm washed over her, her body now relaxing as Blair's fingers remained in her for some seconds and then pulled them out slowly.

Blair crawled back up to Serena kissing her on the cheek. Serena could smell the scent of her own musk on Blair; she kissed Blair hard as she quickly made her way down Blair's smaller body kissing down her abdomen, her tongue tracing patterns. Serena motioned for Blair to turn over on top of her once she had made it between her legs. Serena was now lying on her back with Blair's legs spread above Serena's head. Serena's hands kneaded at Blair's ass and pulled her down towards her mouth. The warmth of Serena's tongue along her middle made Blair sigh. Serena could feel Blair's sex drip onto her face as she worked her tongue along the length of her girlfriend's folds. As Serena sucked on Blair's clit, Blair ground down against Serena's mouth as a long moan escaped her throat. The pace of Serena's tongue quickened and Blair was over the edge within seconds, still gliding along Serena's tongue. Blair swung her leg back over to the other side to lie back down, collapsing in exhaustion. Serena grabbed a tissue off of Blair's nightstand wiping her face off quickly, and made her way back up to Blair, placing her head on Blair's shoulder.

"Sorry if I was suffocating you." Blair said with a slight giggle in the back of her throat.

"It is okay, I didn't pass out!" Serena laughed.

Serena propped her head up with a hand, "So was it everything you wanted?" she asked.

"It was great, perfect, everything I wanted and even better than that!" Blair stressed. "There really aren't words."

"Perfect, that is enough." Serena said, "I made something perfect for Blair Waldorf!" she joked, the girls giggled.

"I love you Blair!"

"I love you too Serena, _forever_!"

"_Forever_!" Serena exclaimed. Serena gave Blair a peck on the lips as she settled her head into the crook of Blair's neck.

The girls drifted off to sleep, being exhausted, with the candles still burning until they burned themselves out.

Sorry for the long time between updates! Thanks for reading3  
Reviews are love, and I really like the feed back, so please review!  
Thanks to my beta reader, love ya!  
*Love, HauteCouture09*


	8. Chapter VIII: Showing Your Teeth

Chapter VIII: Showing Your Teeth

As the summer was drawing to a close, it was getting closer and closer for the new school year at Constance. The girls shopped around the Upper East Side for their new fall school clothes. The thoughts of college were swirling in both of their heads, awaiting acceptance letters to their school of choice.

Blair picked up the perfect blue scarf that resembled the Yale blue. "S, have you thought about college yet and where you want to go?" Blair asked as she continued to stare at the soft cashmere.

Serena knew that Blair had always known that she wanted to go to Brown, just like she had known how it was Blair's dream of attending her father's alma mater, Yale. "B, you know that it is my dream to go to Brown, so why do you ask?"

Blair shrugged her shoulders still making no eye contact with the blonde, "Just wondering?"

Serena knew what Blair was trying to get at. She was trying to pry for information regarding their possible separation of being at two different schools. "Just don't worry B, we haven't even gotten our acceptance letters yet."

Blair knew this yet there was no way that she couldn't worry, she didn't know if she was going to be more upset at not getting accepted or getting accepted and Serena not being able to go with her. She didn't know how this was going to play out and she hated it. She hated not being able to predict her future.

Serena slung her arm around Blair's shoulders "It'll be okay, if worse comes to worse we will only be a hundred miles away from each other." Serena smiled to Blair who sighed and rolled her eyes at Serena's comment.

"Let's go to Serendipity and get a huge sundae that we can share." Serena said in a delighted way as if ice cream could freeze all of Blair's worries. Blair just complied as Serena grabbed her hand as they skipped out of the door of Barney's.

Serena lay in her sumptuous down covered bed feeling somewhat guilty for lying to Blair earlier as she looked at her early acceptance letter to Brown that she had received in the mail earlier in the week. The catalog of classes and housing scattered the duvet of her bed, as she sat and listed the pros and cons of going to Brown and not being able to be with Blair. Little to Blair's knowledge, Serena had also applied to Yale and had been asked to do an interview with the Dean of Students. Serena was quite sure that Blair had not yet gotten such a letter. As if she had, Blair would have been bouncing off the walls in happiness. She didn't know if she should tell Blair or not and if so when.

Serena heard a slight knock on the door, "Yes?" Serena said in almost an annoyed manner. Her brother's head popped in, "Hey not to bother you but I just haven't talked to you in a while." Serena forced a smile while she tapped a spot next to her on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked as he gestured towards all of the college information skewed across his sister's bed.

"Oh just thinking." she said sounding quite depressed. Eric read the letter that said she had been accepted early to Brown,

"What is wrong, you got accepted to Brown, _early_!" He proceeded to read the Yale letter, "And you got an interview at Yale!" Eric studied the look on his sister's face; she didn't look like she should after all of the good news.

"I don't know. I just know that Blair hasn't got her letter for an interview yet and that is where she dreams of going." her voice trailed off obviously knowing she just told somewhat of a lie, although it was partially the reason of her depression. It was more complicated.

"Seriously Serena, this has to do with Blair." Eric sounded disappointed of Serena.

"Well Eric… she is…" she paused, "she's my best friend." Serena wasn't satisfied with the term she just used for the woman that she had been having mind blowing sex with lately."

Eric detected the hesitation in her voice, obviously there was something going on between the two girls. He could sense Serena's problems fast, even though she was good at hiding her emotions. Eric gave his sister a knowing look, making it obvious that he sensed something out of the norm. "What's going on Serena?" he asked.

"Nothing" Serena tried escaping the conversation, knowing that Blair wouldn't want anyone to know about their secret love affair.

"Serena, I can tell that there is something wrong, so why don't you just tell me?" Eric pried deeper, he knew that his sister would give in eventually.

Serena started, "Well it has to do with Blair…"

Eric rolled his eyes, "It obviously has something to do with Blair"

"Yeah…" Serena was looking at the picture of her and Blair from several years before that was on her nightstand, avoiding eye contact with Eric.

Eric's mind flashed and combined all of the odd things that Serena was doing lately. Leaving the family vacation early, masturbating on the airplane, and spending lots of time with Blair_ alone_. It all clicked, and if anyone knew things that were screaming of gay relationship than Eric was the person. "Serena… are you and Blair…" he couldn't say it.

"Together, yes" Serena said what Eric couldn't. "We are in love, and now it is hard because we don't want to be separated from each other when we go to college and…" Serena began to ramble.

"Okay one thing at a time sis." Eric was trying to ravel all of this information together. "Wow, I always thought you and Blair were close but wow!"

"That is all you have to say Eric, just wow." Serena sighed.

"Well I just never thought of you as being a lesbian, but I know how you feel." Eric continued.

"I am not a lesbian Eric, I don't know what I am well, I am just confused! All I know is that I love Blair so much, more than anything else!" Serena explained.

"Alright, it is okay. As long as you love her and you know that you can always confide in me, especially about this stuff" Eric was reassuring.

Serena knew that Eric was the only one that could know about this. But she was glad that she could confide in someone, especially since he had some clue to what it was like to go through something like this.

"So do you think I should wait to tell her or do you think I should just be honest?" Serena asked.

"Well if you honestly care about her you will tell her, I know it isn't easy but I think that is what you have to do." Eric placed his arm around his sister's shoulder.

Serena smiled slightly, "Yeah I will plan for us to go to dinner so that we can discuss it, I just hope she doesn't get too upset." She knew that Blair would be terribly upset; Serena just hoped it wouldn't ruin anything.

"Well you know Blair better than me, but knowing her she isn't going to be happy." Eric said.

"Yeah well I have to tell her at some point, so I might as well get it over with." Serena hugged her brother to thank him for his advice. "Thanks, I am so grateful to have a wonderful brother like you!"

"Okay sis, let's not get too sappy!" They both laughed, and continued to talk about her college prospects.

The limo stopped on Fifth Avenue where Blair's apartment was. As Serena waited in the back of the car she thought about how she was going to tell Blair the news of her college acceptance and interview. Blair stepped out of the doors in her navy Diane von Furstenburg cocktail dress, complete with her Pour La Victore platform heels. The driver opened the door for Blair as she climbed into the backseat. Upon the driver closing the door, Blair placed a kiss on Serena's lips greeting her with a "Hey, baby."

"Hey" Serena said dryly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blair asked as her hand swept against the soft skin of Serena's exposed thigh.

"Umm…" Serena paused, "I want to talk about college and the future." Serena's comment was quite vague and she knew it she just rather talk about it over dinner.

"Okay." Blair said while sighing.

The girls sat in silence, looking out the tinted windows until they arrived at their destination. The Chelsea District was quite busy, "Good thing I made reservations" Serena said making small talk.

"You always make reservations." Blair said pointing out the obvious as they walked into Del Posto.

Serena presented her last name to the maître d' and the lady brought them to their table. They sat down as the waiter came to their table to tell them the pastas of the day and asked if they would be having an appetizer.

"B, do you want an appetizer?"

"Sure we'll take the Lobster Salad with the Broccoli Rabe and Dried Orange. And can we get the wine list." Blair sounded demanding and she knew it. But she also knew that the conversation that her and Serena were about to have would call for a large glass of wine.

"Yes" the waiter replied and quickly handed Blair the wine list while she studied the selection.

It took Blair a moment to select the bottle that she wanted, "We'll take a bottle of the 2002 Paolo Bea Rossi, is that fine baby?" Blair said with a smirk.

"Umm yeah…" Serena look baffled as Blair just made an adoring remark to her in public.

"Then we will take that one." Blair said turning to the waiter.

The waiter looked quite puzzled also, "Alright, let me go get that for you."

Blair waited for the waiter to walk away before she began to speak, "So S, let's talk." Blair said seriously.

"Okay B, let's not have such an attitude when you don't even know what I am going to say." Serena knew that her girlfriend still wasn't going to be happy.

"I don't know what you are talking about Serena." Blair boldly stated.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Well let me just get this over with. I got accepted to Brown early." The blonde's eyes darted down, nervously placing the fabric napkin upon her lap and messing with the neatly placed silverware. She awaited Blair's response, but there was none.

Serena looked up from her silverware to Blair, who now had tears in her eyes and couldn't make eye contact with Serena. Serena reached across the table to envelope the smaller brunette's hand in her larger one. "B?" Serena stopped as Blair began to raise her gaze. "I just wanted to tell you, I didn't want to keep it from you."

A tear began to make its way down Blair's face, "So are you accepting?" she snapped.

"I don't know yet?" Serena's eye reverted back to her lap. "Yale asked me to come to do an interview." Serena knew that she shouldn't have said this, especially now.

"What!" Blair shrieked, making a scene in the restaurant. But she didn't care. "They didn't even send me a letter or anything, how could they, how could _you_!" Blair stood up and threw her napkin on the table, running off towards the door.

The waiter was making it back to the table with the appetizer and the wine, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw the commotion. "Sorry!" Serena directed to him.

"Blair, wait!" Serena said running out the door after the smaller girl, finally reaching and grasping her hand.

"Don't!" Blair said, tears streaming down her face.

"But Blair I didn't even get to tell you anything!" Serena complained.

"Well Serena, I know you. And you always leave. So I don't see how different it will be this time!" Blair's words stung as they reached Serena's ears.

Serena knew that Blair was mostly just angry because she had gotten an interview at Yale and she hadn't. But she was also mad due to the fact that Serena had even applied there, like she shouldn't have even had the right.

"Just let me go home, I want to be alone!" Blair's words whipped out easily with no hesitation in her voice, lashing at Serena.

Serena stood speechless as Blair already had gotten one of her drivers to pick her up and bring her home. Serena watched Blair retreat to the backseat of the limo, not looking back at Serena's frozen face.

After Blair's limo had left Serena had snapped out of her trance, still baffled at how fast Blair had left. Serena hailed a cab that made its way back to her apartment building; all she could think of on the way was about Blair and how she loved her so much, and never wanted to hurt her again like in times past.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I know it has been awhile, blame school! :(  
The next chapter should be up sooner than this one was b/c of Winter Break  
Love you all for reading and please review or PM me with any comments!  
Thanks,  
HauteCouture09_


	9. Chapter IX: Gin on Her Lips

Chapter IX: Gin on Her Lips

Blair sat in the limo, her eyes continuously filling with tears, gravity having its affect, pulling them down her face. She was upset at the fact that Serena had gotten an interview to Yale and the fact that she had not. But mostly she couldn't believe that Serena had already been accepted to Brown. This led Blair to fear that Serena would go to Brown and that she would be left out of Serena's life forever, a chill came over her whole body. Although some part of her knew that this wasn't the truth, she couldn't stop worrying about the possibility of it happening.

She knew that the way she acted was inappropriate, but the thought of Serena leaving made Blair come unglued. Even before this relationship of theirs, their friendship was just as strong, and Serena was Blair's rock. If Serena wasn't around, Blair found that it was hard to go on with her life, and now that they had grown closer in other ways Blair now felt that her life wouldn't even be worth living. The only way that Blair felt that she could get over this, was to get over Serena, somehow. Blair knew that she didn't want to do this or even acknowledge the fact that it wouldn't be possible, at least not now. She just wished she could go on and just live for the moment and not worry about the future. Blair covered her face as the driver opened the door of the limo, so no one would see the anguish that was ridden upon her face.

Serena sat in the cab, thoughts ran through her mind, trying to wrap around something that she could do to make Blair feel better. Suddenly a thought sparked in her mind, "Can you turn around and make your way to Fifth Avenue?" she blurted out, instructing the driver. "Fast please!" The words were blurted out quick without thought; then, Serena began to think of what she was doing. She thought that Blair was never going to forgive her, although she should try. The cab sped past other cars as Serena continued telling him the address and bribed him with more money to speed up.

Finally the cab reached Blair's penthouse, she grabbed her Bottega Veneta alligator clutch off of the taxi's seat.

Running through the doors she stopped, "Has Miss. Blair Waldorf returned from her evening?"

"No Miss. Van der Woodsen, she has not." replied the doorman.

"Thanks" Serena quickly looked for her keys that she had packed within her narrow clutch.

Grabbing the keys, Serena made her way in the elevator sorting through them to use the one that Blair had given her. Turning the key in the keyhole, that proposed to be the Waldorf penthouse suite, she pressed the button next to it, allowing her access. The elevator doors opened and Serena stepped on the marble flooring with a click from her heels and went to sit on the lounger, waiting for Blair to arrive.

Blair turned quickly to the driver giving him a demonic look that indicated that she changed her mind. The man opened the door quickly so that the brunette wouldn't rip him to shreds with words.

He climbed back in the car, "Where to Miss. Waldorf?" he questioned.

"Just drive!" her voice unaltered in tone.

He abided, "Yes, Miss. Waldorf"

The buildings passed one by one as Blair thought herself into a dark depression, she witnessed men and women arm in arm, hand in hand, as they made their way into various stores and restaurants. Blair wondered if what she and Serena were doing was normal, and if they even had a chance. Thoughts were running through her mind, quicker than the town car could make its way through the city lit streets. She didn't want to think anymore.

"A couple blocks more and I will tell you where to stop." demanded Blair.

"Alright" He responded

Blair rolled her eyes at the address she received, but she didn't feel like arguing with her driver.

"Right here." Blair quickly spurted.

The car made its way to the curb where the Uptown Restaurant and Bar was. Blair hopped out of the car before her driver could even let her out. She made her way through the doors and up to the bar, where she sat.

"What can I get you Miss?" the bartender questioned.

Blair responded with a monotone voice, "A gin martini, extra olives and gin." She handed over a twenty to make sure that he didn't skimp. The bartender gave her a slight nod as he went to go make her a drink.

Serena pushed a button on her phone realizing that she had been sitting on the lounger for over an hour. She realized that Blair should've made it home by now, actually a long time ago. Serena's brain had just been stuck in thought ever since Blair had gotten up from the table at the restaurant. Serena opened her phone and texted a message to Blair, "I love you, and I am sorry that I upset you, we should talk!" Serena set her phone on the table, as she began to doze off.

Blair had thrown back more gin martini's than she could count. She felt the phone buzz in her bag that was sitting at her side. Fumbling through the drunken fog she finally got her fingers grasped on the cell phone. She hit a button to view the message that she had received, she quickly glanced at Serena's name and threw the phone back in the purse. Rolling her eyes she grabbed the martini glass and swallowed the last of it.

Gradually maintaining her composure, she stumbled out the door in her platform heels. The driver saw her coming out and hurried to get the door. Blair slid, falling slightly, onto the leather seats yet she still tried to not be sloppy, still being able to comprehend to maintain somewhat of her normal disposition.

The town car made its way back to her apartment that was only about ten city blocks away. It would take awhile to get back though with all of the Friday night traffic.

Serena awoke when she heard the elevator doors open. She walked over to the foyer to see Blair stumbling to remove her shoes.

"Blair, where have you been?!" Serena shrieked.

Blair didn't even budge as she was too out of it to realize that Serena wasn't supposed to be there. There were no words spoken out of Blair's mouth in response to Serena's question.

"I was so worried about you B, I texted you a few times." Serena noted the clock on the table realizing that it had been almost two hours since she texted Blair.

Serena inched closer to her intoxicated girlfriend. "B? Talk to me."

Blair didn't respond with words, Serena felt Blair's hands caressing her face. A sharp pain quickly ensued along her back where Blair had pushed her. Blair's face was so close to Serena's; her eyes full of hurt and anger.

"Shut up, Serena, what do I have say to you? There is nothing to talk about!" her words were quite clear, though the heat of the alcohol seeped over Serena's face.

Serena just looked at Blair as if it were just the alcohol talking, though she knew that Blair was hurting.

"Blair, I just want you to know tha…" Serena's words were quickly cut off with a fiery kiss. Her eyes remained open for a second, due to the surprise of how quickly Blair had gone from yelling at her to kissing her. Serena tasted the gin and the angst that ran through her kiss. The saltiness of the olives had given their presence as Blair kissed Serena harder, making it difficult for Serena to breathe.

Serena's hands grasped at Blair's shoulders pushing her away, breaking the kiss.

"Blair, I am not playing your games right now, especially when you are in this state!" Serena said in a solid tone. "I just wanted to have a conversation, but as I can see you aren't in the mood for that!"

Blair stared blankly in the blonde's direction. "Serena can't you just shut up, I am throwing myself at you and you just want to talk. We'll talk about this in the morning!" she hissed.

Serena replied, "I don't think it is right Blair, not now."

The brunette threw herself at her girlfriend, looking in her eyes. "Just fucking kiss me Serena!"

Serena stood motionless, hearing these words coming out of Blair's mouth were not in her character. Blair would have never normally been so reckless with her words.

Serena watched Blair's face. Blair's tongue broke through the seal of her lips and then slipped back, biting her lower lip. Serena's eyes now gazed into Blair's; it was now as if Blair's eyes were begging Serena. The blonde couldn't resist as Blair's face was sexy, even when she was intoxicated. Serena took control as she grabbed Blair's hand and pulled her over to the chaise lounge. Serena pushed the brunette back onto the chaise.

"Is this what you want?" Serena yelled at Blair, who was propped up by her arms.

A mischievous smirk ran across Blair's face. It was obvious to Serena that Blair was enjoying this, maybe a little too much.

"Too bad Blair!"Serena turned quickly crossing her arms leaving Blair draped over the chaise. "You need to be taught a lesson, one in which you don't always get your way." Serena looked over her shoulder to see the bows of the brunette's lips drifting down the sides of her face and her top lip curling, the classic pissed off Blair Waldorf face. Serena turned back around and made her way back to Blair slowly.

It was too hard for Serena not to give into Blair especially when she was acting this way. And she figured that she could still teach her a lesson, even if it included pleasure. Serena rolled her navy blue eyes as she continued walking. Blair's was face now occupied by a sly smile because she was still getting her way, or so she thought.

Serena grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her up quick. "What are you doing!" she exclaimed.

There was no response from her girlfriend, her strong hands just continued to drag her up the stairs. "Uh, Serena!" Blair tried to fight but it was a battle quickly lost, as Serena was much bigger than Blair.

Serena entered Blair's bedroom, swinging her around and pushing her hard onto her beige silk bedspread. Blair let out a slight noise as she hit the bed, still quite confused about Serena's actions.

"Turn over!" Serena's stern voice echoed.

Blair fussed, "Serena why are you acting like this?" she continued to flip herself over at her own pace.

Again Serena had not a word for her. The blonde's fingers just ripped at the zipper, quickly exposing Blair's silk, cream colored lingerie. Her hands made fast work of all of the eye hooks that held the corset closed, she knew that she wasn't being very gentle, but Blair had to learn that she couldn't always get what she wants.

Serena flipped the smaller girl back over as she pulled her legs forward so that they hung off the bed. Making her way up Blair's body, between her hands she kneaded Blair's small breasts roughly. Blair writhed in the pleasure and pain that now consumed her body.

"Serena…" Blair whined. Serena placed her hand over Blair's mouth, glaring at her, indicating that she needed to shut up. Blair tried to remove Serena's hand. Serena quickly reacted by pushing Blair's hands above her head, restraining her.

The blonde commanded for Blair to open her mouth, she complied and sucked on Serena's long fingers. Serena pulled her moist fingers out of her girlfriend's mouth and kneeled on the floor, quickly slipping her fingers between the silk of Blair's panties and the folds of her soft skin. She quickly pushed her fingers fast and intensely into Blair's core. A quick and loud moan passed through Blair's bowed lips.

Serena kept up the steady pace pushing harder with each thrust. Blair's body was being rocked back and forth by the force.

"Do you like being fucked hard, B?" Serena's graveled voice questioned, a smirk crossed her face.

All Blair could do was nod slightly and mumble an "Mmhmm".

Serena's thumb encircled the precious mound, allowing the pressure to increase. Blair was now uncontrollably emitting loud moans and slight screams. Her fingers continued in a motion inside pressing against a spot where she knew would make Blair come hard.

Fingers continued at her core where fluid poured out onto the blonde's fingers. Serena kept going and suddenly Blair erupted in ecstasy. Serena witnessed her girlfriend's center pulse around her fingers as the rest of her body twitched in orgasm.

Serena climbed back over Blair where she saw Serena envelope her own fingers with her tongue and then lips to suck off her own sex.

Blair felt another rush of warm liquid between her legs. Blair's fingers glided in her own folds, pulling out and giving her fingers to Serena, who abided willingly, sucking the length of Blair's fingers.

Their mouths feverishly collided; Blair could taste herself on Serena's mouth. The kiss deepened as Blair's hands were entangled in the golden locks.

The kiss broke as Serena got up abruptly, making her way to Blair's bathroom.

"S, where are you going, is something wrong?!" Blair asked.

"I will be back in a second." she answered.

Blair could still feel the adrenaline in her body as it felt like her legs were buzzing, although a drowsy wave was overcoming her. The alcohol had worn off enough for her to realize what she had done to Serena.

Serena stood in front of the mirror as she splashed cold water on her face. She originally planned on leaving Blair so that Blair would maybe understand what she was feeling, hurt. All she wanted to do was talk to Blair, and make her understand that she didn't want to hurt her. But she couldn't go through with it because she knew that Blair would get even angrier if she were to leave all of the sudden.

Serena walked back to Blair's bed where she now laid completely naked. Serena stripped her clothes off and got under the silken material.

Blair turned to the blonde, "S, I am sorry for acting so immature at the restaurant, I just really don't want you to leave me. I'm scared…" her eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh, B, I understand. I don't want to leave either, but no one can tell what the future has in store. What happens will happen. But I will promise to you that if I don't have to that I won't ever leave without you." Serena eyes told Blair the truth.

"We all know that you will get into Yale, B." Serena smiled.

"I know they have to accept me, I'm a Waldorf!" Blair said seriously. Serena just laughed.

Blair cupped Serena's face in her hands and leaned in and kissed her passionately as the night continued.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and sticking with me. The last semester of school really got the best of me. Now I am home for the summer and shall be updating more frequently. So sorry and thanks for the patience.**

**I also have another S/B story I am working on and will be on its way soon!**

**Comments are love, any feedback is great! :)**

**-HauteCouture09**


	10. Chapter X: Caught in the Act

Chapter X: Caught in the Act

Serena sat on the steps above Blair playing with perfect chocolate curls. Blair was dictating whether or not some girls were to be allowed to join her pose of minions.

"Are those last season Tory Burch flats, really?" Blair shrieked and curled her lip as if the girl might as well commit suicide than wear what occupied her small feet.

Serena just giggled and rolled her eyes at Blair's words, the nails that she had gently tickled her girlfriend's neck.

Blair shivered at Serena's action, turning around, "Do you want a piece of this?" she said with a playful tone and smirk.

Serena leaned forward, "Mhmm…"

Blair had the urge to kiss the blonde, but realized that she was in public where the boundary of obvious affection existed. She just turned to give her another smile, waving her hand as she continuing on with the next want-to-be Blair Waldorf.

* * *

From a distance stood Chuck and Nate watching Blair and Serena, discussing the latest gossip that they were unaware of. They had both been in too much of a rush to remember to grab their cell phones. Wanting to cuddle for a little longer had its price.

Chuck's Blackberry displayed a Gossip Girl post with pictures from the night before of Blair and Serena out to dinner, obviously showing Blair being upset and Serena chasing after her.

Under the pictures was a comment:

_A little drama between the UES besties, I think so! These two have been acting quite weird lately, but Blair getting mad at Serena… never! Looks like we have another feud going on between these two. Hope you guys can work it out again this time… _

_-xoxo Gossip Girl_

The post contained the sarcasm that Gossip Girl always possessed in her blogs.

"What is up with these two?" Chuck motioned to the girls on the step who obviously made up quickly after their dramatic spat.

"Chuck you know how they are, one minute they are at each other's throats and the next they are hand in hand shopping for new Louboutin's together." Nate ignored Chuck's suspicions.

Chuck looked at Nate like he were some weirdo to know what Louboutin's were, or admit it at the least.

Chuck witnessed Serena bending over to Blair's ear and Blair turning back as if she were going to kiss her, instead she just smiled, a smile Chuck never saw from Blair for himself.

Chuck rolled his eyes as if something was apparently different between the two girls. "Something is going on and I am going to figure this out, just look at them." Chuck's lip curled.

"Whatever Chuck, you always have to find something suspicious going on. Plus it is none of your business anyways!" Nate just walked in to school shaking his head.

Chuck wasn't even listening to Nate, his view just narrowed on the girls beaming faces. He instinctually knew that something was off.

* * *

The chemistry instructor babbled on about the equivalence point and color change in acid base titrations. Serena sat behind Blair, bored out of her mind. She watched as her hair fell forward from her back to her shoulders, where her shoulder bones peaked as she continued leaning forward. Serena had a feeling that she was doing this on purpose, especially when Blair usually sat next to her.

Ideas were developing in Serena's mind, and once they started she couldn't stop them. Crossing her legs tightly did not relieve the desire that was building at her core, all she wanted to do was touch Blair and hear her come. Without hesitation Serena got up and told the teacher that she had to go to the bathroom, but before she left she gave Blair a seductive I-need-you-now look. The expression on the blonde's face triggered Blair's center to ache. Blair waited a few minutes and followed in Serena's tracks. Blair made her way to the bathroom quickly as her pussy throbbed, needing desperate attention.

Blair swung the bathroom door open where Serena sat on the marble countertop, motioning for Blair to lock the main lock on the door.

* * *

Chuck couldn't believe what he thought he just witnessed. It seemed so obvious that something was going on between the two girls. Chemistry was too boring, he rather solve the mystery of Serena and Blair. Without asking Chuck just left the classroom. He got to the girls bathroom and waited a few seconds before trying the door. He pushed and the door would not open. He had a feeling that something was going on in ladies' room. So there he stayed in close proximity of the restroom, waiting to hear something suspicious.

* * *

Blair walked back to Serena; she hopped off of the counter and patted her hand on the hard surface. Blair took her place. Quickly the blonde kissed her girlfriend passionately.

Serena's lips brushed the outside of Blair's ear, "I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have you now." her gravelly voice was heavy with desire.

Serena's hands made it under the smaller girl's pleated school skirt and began to roll down her Wolford black tights. She pulled the brunette closer allowing her legs to part further. Serena's lengthy fingers slipped between soft skin and black satin. She made her fingers between the wet folds, inserting her slender fingers deep into Blair's core. Blair moaned lightly as Serena's fingers entered. Serena's long leg allowed her fingers to be driven in further. The blonde's tongue muffled the moans that Blair created as the trusting increased speed. Serena pulled her hand out of Blair's soaking panties.

Blair's hand forced Serena to spread her legs, her fingers fought to push the material of her girlfriend's damp underwear aside. Her smaller fingers sunk into the blonde's core. They spoke in each other's ear as they were being fucked by each other simultaneously.

"Yes… fuuuuck!" Serena said in her sexy voice as Blair said something similar.

Her face was very close to Blair's. Very slowly and seductively the taller girl licked the three digits that had just been inside her girlfriend. She then placed one of the fingers on Blair's lips telling her to maintain quiet. Serena sucked and nibbled at Blair's ears and neck. Blair continued at Serena's core, causing her to purr in Blair's ear. Serena made her way down Blair's body, caressing every curve. Her lips finally made it between Blair's thighs, where she pulled her panties halfway down. Encasing the brunette's clit around her lips her tongue applied the right amount of pressure with each flick. Blair writhed in pleasure, trying not to let the sound escape her throat.

She just couldn't help it, "Mmmm fffuck!" she came hard feeling her pussy twitch in orgasm.

Serena just smiled at her effect, not even scolding Blair for making a sound.

* * *

Chuck was sure he just thought what he heard, he could barely believe it, but he was very sure. Chuck walked back to class not knowing if he should tell Gossip Girl or wait until he had proof with a picture. The hard evidence would be the only way to convince everyone. Arriving back in the classroom he smirked as he schemed up a plan.

* * *

The girls arrived back to the room at separate times. The teacher didn't even realize their arrival. As Blair went to sit in her desk, she could see Chuck staring at her with a knowing look. His look gave her chills as she sensed something evil in his glare. She sat slowly in her desk chair as Serena walked in, with an ever so illuminate glow and smile, oblivious to the new arose situation. Blair turned her head over her shoulder; Chuck's eyes seemed to grow in confirmation as he eyed Serena's face. Her head snapped back, she caught the scent of Serena on her fingers as her palm held her head. Her gut feeling told her that this wasn't going to be a very good week.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang as Blair went to go meet Serena by her locker.

"Serena!" Blair said with urgency in her voice.

"Oh hey baby." She said quietly with a smile. "What's wrong?" She said as she observed the smaller girl's face.

"Can we go to your house for lunch?" Blair questioned.

"Sure, whatever you want B!" she answered with a confused smile.

"Good let's go then!" Blair walked quickly with Serena tagging behind, still confused. Once outside Blair waved her small arm in the air to hail a cab, Serena grabbed her arm to stop her.

"B, look at the traffic! We can walk faster!"

"I guess you're right." Blair said as she observed the traffic.

Serena held out her large hand for Blair to grab. The brunette slipped her small hand in Serena's as they walked to The Palace.

Once out of the school premise Blair began to talk. "S, I think we have a problem."

"What is it?" she sounded concerned.

"I think Chuck heard us in the girls restroom today."

"Are you sure?" Serena said anxiously.

"I am ninety-five percent sure! He was giving me all of these looks after we returned to chemistry." Her voice sounded half annoyed, half nervous.

"Oh god, well I guess it was going to come out eventually." shrugged Serena.

"Yeah, well not by the way of Chuck fucking Bass!" she screamed slightly.

"I know babe. I am sure we can figure out how to fix it. You are Blair Waldorf and you can do anything!" Serena winked at Blair as they went through the doors of The Palace.

They made their way to the elevator, "Why must you be so fucking cute?" They got in the elevator and Blair, on her tip toes, pecked Serena on the cheek.

While looking in the fridge for food Blair's phone buzzed. Her stomach flipped as she thought it could be a blast from Gossip Girl about Serena and Blair's secret relationship. Blair just didn't want it to come out this way. She flipped open her phone to discover a text from Chuck Bass.

_From: Chuck Bass_

_Blair, we need to have a chat! My place after school? ;)  
Love, Chuck_

Another chill crept up her spine, her appetite quickly diminished and she felt quite nauseous. The 'love' at the end of the text just made her even more squeamish.

"What is it B?" said Serena as she saw Blair stand frozen.

"Chuck wants to talk to me after school, at his place." her voice stood monotone.

"So are you going to go?"

"Should I?" Blair was looking for Serena's approval.

"If you think you can get him to shut up about this then yes."

"Okay." Blair sighed a heavy sigh.

"It will be fine baby, I am sure Chuck will understand." Serena heard what she just said and knew that this was invalid. Chuck would never understand and would just be nasty about the whole thing.

"Yeah we'll see. You know how Chuck acts when he has juicy information." Blair made her point.

"Well I guess all you can do is see what he has to say." Serena hugged Blair tight, and kissed her on her forehead. Blair just stood there pondering what he would say to her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update time! :( I feel super bad. But thanks for reading! Comments/feedback is always appreciated! **  
**But the story will go on! **

**-HauteCouture09  
**


	11. Chapter XI: Letting the Truth Be Told

Chapter XI: Letting the Truth Be Told

Blair decided that Saturday morning worked better for her. She just wanted to get this done with.

Chuck's apartment was more disgusting than she could remember. She couldn't even remember when she last stepped in this pigsty. She searched for him. She glanced in his room but he wasn't to be seen, except for the random lingerie lying on the floor. She couldn't understand how someone could be with different women every night and yet still be happy. She found him at the bar pouring a neat glass of whiskey.

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning, really Chuck straight up whiskey?" she said rolling her eyes. She thought that she was the one in desperate need of alcohol.

Chuck just shrugged off Blair's comment, "I like it straight up in the mornings, although I couldn't say the same for you."  
Blair acted as if she didn't understand what he was saying, "I don't know what you are talking about!" she said sternly while crossing her arms. Her eyes darted to the floor.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Blair…" he crept closer to her unnerved figure. "Something happened in the bathroom with you and Serena the other day!" the smell of whiskey on his breath and the memory of Serena made Blair slightly dizzy.

"I need to sit down!" she demanded. She flopped down hard on the leather couch.

Chuck continued, "I heard you Blair, I heard you when you were in the bathroom, with Serena."

"I really don't know what you would have heard? We were just using the bathroom!" Blair tried another cover-up. She knew it wasn't working.

"Blair I know you don't want me to find out, but you know that this could be a good opportunity." Blair could see the perverse thoughts cross his mind as his eyebrows rose.

Blair's voice shrieked, "Never! I can't even bear to be in this room with you, let alone place a finger on your disgusting second-rate-hooker-STD-laden body!"

"You know I don't pay for women." Chuck disputed.

"Sure you don't…" she said sarcastically, "you just blackmail them!"

"So how do you two do _it_?" He asked naively.

"Bass, go fuck yourself! If anybody should know it isn't going to be you!"

"So what are you going to do? Post all of this to Gossip Girl? Because you want to know what, I don't care! I love Serena and if this is the way that everyone has to find out then so be it! Is that what you want?"

"I told you want I want Blair! You know _who_ and _what_ I want!" His eyes were pinned on her and they weren't moving. He pushed himself on top of Blair forcing her to lay back.

"Chuck!" She screamed. "Get the fuck off me!" she began to cry. She pushed at his shoulders hard.

He just stared at her and a smile formed at the corners of his mouth, he liked having control. He climbed off her.

"You are a sick bastard! Leave me and Serena the fuck alone or else I will call the police!" Tears streamed down her face as she desperately kept pressing the button for the elevator.

Blair got into the elevator before Chuck could say another word. She dug her Burberry sunglasses from her purse. She put them on so no one would see her smeared make up. She couldn't believe that Chuck would be so low to actually do what he just did. All she wanted was Serena.

* * *

Serena was in Blair's kitchen, flipping a pancake, when Blair walked in somberly. Serena ran over and removed the sunglasses that were covering Blair's tear laden eyes.

"Oh, baby!" Serena hugged her. She knew that the meeting with Chuck didn't go over well. "What happened?" Serena questioned.

"Chuck's just a bastard Serena, and he knows!" Blair's eyes were dark and tears streamed down her face.

"So what did he say?" Serena pried.

"Nothing he just used it to blackmail me." The brunette whimpered. "He got on top of me…"

"WHAT! I am going to go over there and show him…" Serena was going insane once she knew what Chuck had done to Blair.

"No Serena, then he will tell Gossip Girl!" Blair exclaimed.

Serena leaned against the granite counter, turning the stove off, while reclaiming her sanity. "Blair who's to say he isn't going to anyways?"

"I don't know S, I didn't get to really have a normal conversation with him. All he wanted to do was control me."  
"Well B, if we know Chuck than we know it is all about control, but he can't have control if what he has on us is public." Serena stated.

"Yeah…" Blair said with a nervous tone.

Serena continued, "B, we have to tell Gossip Girl before Chuck does!"

Blair just sighed. "Well I think we should tell the people that are close to us first." Blair stated.

"Yeah, I think so too." Serena said, remembering she had already told Eric.

Blair remembered that her mom was in Italy to choose some fabric for her new dress line. Italy's time was six hours ahead of the New York time and since it was 12 o'clock in her time it was 6 o'clock in Italy, she figured her mother was eating dinner, that she shouldn't bother her, and that she should just tell her in person anyway.

"S, I don't think that it is a good idea to tell my mom over the phone while she is in Italy. I think I should tell her in person."

"Yeah it probably isn't the best idea, and it isn't like she is going to check Gossip Girl posts there anyway." Serena said. "My mom is somewhere around New York, but if we do the Gossip Girl post now I will have enough time to find her for lunch later and tell her."

"At least your brother is gay. Hopefully it won't be as bad then." Blair pointed out.

"Yeah I hope so, and it isn't like just because I like girls that I am going to stop being a girl. You can't stop me from buying a pair of shoes!" The girls laughed.

"Yeah same here." Blair said between giggles.

"I think if I stopped shopping with her she just might keel over and die!" Serena laughed even harder.

"I guess I will just tell her I am the same person on the inside and out and this doesn't change our relationship with each other." Serena said.

"Yeah I will tell my mom the same thing."

"So how should we come out to Gossip Girl?" Blair asked.

"Hmm…" both of the girls pondered.

* * *

Chuck was in the middle of a game of pool with Nate when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a Gossip Girl post. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next. His phone fell to the ground, in reaction to the picture that appeared before his eyes. Never would he have thought Serena and Blair would have done this themselves.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Nate said rudely.

"Where's your phone? You will never guess the Gossip Girl post that I just was messaged!" Chuck bellowed.

"I left it in my school pants. Let me see yours."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he threw his phone to Nate. Nate looked at the phone in amazement. "Dude, what the hell is that!" In front of Nate's eyes he lay witness to observe the two women that used be with him, kissing intimately while in bed. The text read:

_"Looks like the two besties have taken it to a whole new level. Thanks girls for letting the UES in on your newfound relationship can't wait to see what happens next!" XOXO -GG_

"What does it look like, dumbass. I told you that something was going on between them." Chuck said annoyingly.

Nate was speechless. And Chuck was pissed that he had nothing on Blair. The two just stood in silence.

* * *

Blair and Serena relaxed in Blair's bed, they turned off their phones earlier so they wouldn't have to deal with any calls or text messages. Serena had already confronted Lily about her and Blair earilier in the day and it went over pretty well. Now, they just waited for the wrath of shock to pass over the rest of the Upper East Side. Blair looked up to Serena who was dozing off.

"S?" Blair said lightly.

"Yes, B?" Serena smiled, her eyes barely open.

"How do you think everyone is taking it?"

"B, it will be okay. Everyone else doesn't matter. Just you and I matter. Don't worry." Serena said soothingly. She kissed Blair on the cheek and dozed back off.

"Yes S, I guess you're right." Blair snuggled up to Serena with one arm draping around her. Her worries melted away with Serena's warmth. She thought, "This is all I need" while drifting to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone... I know it has been a long time. But here it is, like always school is horrible.  
Only two more weeks of school and then I am done!  
So bear with me! Love you all! 3**

**-HauteCouture09 **


	12. Chapter XII: Uncensored

Chapter XII – Uncensored

Dorota's eyes were big as the two girls sat in front of her hand in hand. "So you mean Miss. Blair and Miss Serena are together, romantically?"

"Yes, Dorota." Blair acknowledged, "Serena and I are together, as a couple." Serena squeezed Blair's smaller hand letting her know that she was proud of her for telling her maid, which at times was more like a mother to Blair than her real one. Blair felt awkward telling someone that she had known for all of her life, something so intimate and less than normal. Blair didn't expect Dorota's response.

Dorota jumped up and hugged both of the girls tightly as they still sat in their spot together on the sofa. "Oh, I am so happy for you two!" the maid said honestly, "Ever since you two were little girls, Miss. Serena and Miss. Blair had a special bond…" Dorota's accent was heavy as her hands cupped together in excitement, "So happy!" she smiled.

"Okay Dorota, let's not get too reminiscent." Blair said slightly surprised at Dorota's reaction.

"Miss. Blair, I am so happy you told me!" Dorota walked of happily picking up anything misplaced on the way.

Serena smiled at Blair, "Well that seemed to go _really_ well!"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Maybe a little too well."

"B, well at least she took it well, don't be such a downer. Plus Dorota is our number one fan!" Serena said with a giggle.

"Yeah let me just go out and buy her one of those ridiculous foam fingers." sarcasm and annoyance saturated Blair's tone.

Serena just laughed, "Oh B you are just too funny!"

…

Serena grabbed Blair's hand as they walked the busy city street to school. Blair's reflexes instantly twitched to pull away, but she kept her fingers entwined with Serena's. Her and Serena held hands all of the time in public when they were only known as friends, but this was different, now their fingers were tangled and it was more than just a best friend type of hand holding. She felt vulnerable and relieved all at the same time.

Serena looked over to her girlfriend and gave her a smile. Blair knew what message Serena was trying to convey through her eyes. Serena was proud of her and the confidence that Blair had to be doing what she was doing, and she loved her for it. Serena gave Blair's smaller hand a little squeeze again as Serena smiled to her. She loved her, and during that moment their relationship was built stronger.

They walked up the stairs and made their way in the school, where people stared and whispered. But Blair and Serena remained strong. They made each other strong.

The girls made it to their lockers, still hand in hand. They let go to open their lockers and retrieve their books for their first class, which to their dismay was separate, it was always separate. But now more than ever they did not want to leave each other's side. Serena could see the despair in Blair's brown eyes.

"Don't worry baby, we will see each other in an hour!" Serena knew her words would not soothe Blair but it was worth the try.

"Yeah, but I _need_ you, _now_!" Blair whined, her voice trembling slightly.

"You will be okay B! I promise, if anyone is bothering you they can deal with me later." Serena boasted with a giggle, pointing her thumb to her chest.

Blair just rolled her eyes and gave Serena a small smile. "I love you Serena!" Blair stood on her tiptoes and pecked the blonde on the lips, not caring who was watching.

"I love you too Blair!" Serena's face glowed with a bright smile. "I will see you in a while!" She assured Blair whilst walking backwards, blowing her a kiss, still smiling. Still walking backwards Serena rammed right into someone, she turned to look. Nate's head bobbled as he was knocked halfway to the ground, as Serena could see his dilated pupils. She thought how stupid she was to even have liked boys, they were so… eh.

"Geez Serena… could you be more careful!" Nate rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't be such a pussy Nate!" responded Serena, as she nudged him.

"Wouldn't you know…" Nate mumbled under his breath, his comeback did not make much sense.

Serena rolled her eyes at Nate's stupidity. "So what have you been up to lately?" Serena said, making small talk.

"Ehh… not much just hanging out and stuff." Nate said lazily.

"Oh fun." Serena said with the least bit of excitement possible.

Nate, not realizing said, "You know we should hang out sometime, you know we can probably be like way closer now."

Serena looked at him with a very confused look.

"You know, because now you are a lesbian." He said nonchalantly.

Serena's face turned in disgust, "Bye Nate." she said monotone as she made her way through the crowd of students and to her classroom.

Nate was bewildered, wondering what he said wrong.

...

Blair's arms held her books tight as she wished them to be Serena, but her wish did not come true. Instead she was walking into her Latin class. Serena thought it pointless to take a class about a dead language, but Blair knew it would look good on her transcript and further her luck at getting in to her dream Ivy League school, Yale. Blair sat in her desk and prayed for time to pass quicker. If only the bell would ring, then she would be able to see her amazing girlfriend again. Fellow students in the class continued to whisper about Blair.

"Okay!" Blair burst out. "I have had enough of everyone whispering and making gestures and snide remarks. Yes, Serena and I _am_ a couple and if that makes me a lesbian then so be it! But now I am saying it out loud, so it isn't a secret. If you have something to say, say it to my face. I am still Blair Waldorf and I run this fucking school no matter what!"

"Blair, please make your way to the Head Mistress' office as you are being extremely inappropriate." the teacher of the class said as he pointed her to the door.

Blair quickly grabbed her handbag and books and shuffled hurriedly out of the room.

Blair walked entered through the doorway of the Head Mistress' office. She had never been in her office before under these circumstances. The name plate on her desk read, "Head Mistress Queller".

Head Mistress Queller began talking, ", may I ask why you have been sent here to talk to me?"

"My actions were appropriate for the circumstance." Blair said shortly.

"Well Ms. Waldorf your teacher must not have thought the same. But since this is the first time ever being here I will just give you a warning. But next time you are in here it will go on your record, so I advise you to watch the attitude."

Blair just stared blankly at her crimson-painted fingernails, "Am I excused?"

"Yes Ms. Waldorf…" Blair had already made her way through the doorway before the Head Mistress was done speaking.

Blair hugged the much taller blonde tightly smelling the familiar scent of citrus and green apples. "I am so happy to see you!" Blair said into Serena's neck.

"I am so happy to see you too!" Serena said holding Blair's shoulders and looking into her eyes. Serena grabbed Blair's hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed it lightly. "How was your day, baby?" she asked.

"Awful!"Blair exclaimed.

Serena's face looked sad, "Aww, why babe?"

"I got sent down to the Head Mistress' office." She huffed. "Everyone in class was whispering about us, so I just lost it."

"So did you end up getting in trouble?" Serena asked.

"No, she just gave me a warning, whatever." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well I would've punished you!" Serena said raising her eyebrows and smiling.

Blair punched Serena's side, "Ouch!" Serena squealed and laughed at the same time. "It's not funny Serena!" Blair glared.

They both started laughing as they made their way back to Blair's apartment.

...

Blair and Serena were sprawled out on Blair's bed looking at the newest print of Vogue.

Serena started, "You know what I said earlier was really true?"

"What?" Blair said confused.

A smirk formed at the corners of Serena's mouth, "That I would've punished you…"

Blair bit her bottom lip, as she could feel core tighten in anticipation.

The blonde figure straddled the smaller brunette who was lying on her stomach. Serena inched closer to Blair's ear, "Turn over!" she demanded in a raspy voice.

"What if I don't?" Blair opposed.

Serena slapped Blair's ass hard, a smack echoed. "That is what!" Serena hissed.

The brunette then obliged. Serena's hands pinned Blair's small wrists to the bed, "You were very naughty today Blair, so prepare yourself for your punishment!" Blair shivered as Serena's hot breath drifted over her neck. Serena kissed Blair's neck, biting and sucking with every kiss. Blair's body writhed in ecstasy. A small moan escaped her throat. Serena placed her hand over Blair's mouth, "You are not to make a sound unless I say, okay?" Blair just nodded her head.

Serena kissed Blair hard on the mouth. She abruptly broke the kiss, grabbing the collar of Blair's shirt, pulling it apart, and breaking the buttons. Her mouth quickly made it's way to Blair's breasts, pulling down the lacy material of her bra to expose the tender flesh. Blair moaned loud this time but Serena didn't mind as it was making her wet.

The blonde quickly pulled Blair's skirt off and threw it on the floor, her nimble fingers slipping between skin and the fabric of Blair's tights and panties, sinking into the brunette's center. Serena's fingers were constrained by the tight fabric, so she furiously removed Blair's tights in one motion. Serena's head made it between Blair's legs, her tongue licked at the delicate material of Blair's underwear. The smaller girl's legs twitched in response.

Serena continued to tease as she smiled whilst looking up to see her girlfriend's head tilted back. Serena's fingers and palm pressed over Blair's hot pussy. Pulling the fabric to the side, she slipped her fingers into Blair. A gasp escaped Blair's mouth. The blonde's two fingers slowly began to make their way in and out, increasing speed with each pump. Serena's other hand was on her girlfriend's breast, massaging it, and pinching her nipples. Serena's mouth sucked on Blair's clit and stroked it with her tongue. Blair was immediately sent over the edge and threw her head back and arched her back, holding the down comforter tightly between her fingers as she came. The waves of ecstasy washed over her body. Serena felt Blair's pussy pulse on her fingers. She looked up and smiled at her girlfriend, licking Blair's fluid off of her fingers. Blair pulled the blonde into a deep kiss.

Serena pulled away and asked, "Was that a satisfying form of punishment?"

"I think I learned my lesson," said Blair breathily. "But now I think it is your turn!"

Serena flipped over on her back and allowed Blair atop of her as she kissed her deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long span again between updates. I am just always busy.  
****And then I got a new computer so I had to transfer all of my files over. So that is what took so long.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading! And as always comments are loved! :)**


	13. Chapter XIII: Russian Roulette

Chapter XIII – Russian Roulette 

It was already late April and Blair still hadn't heard from Yale. She was concerned that she would not be accepted into her dream school. And it was the only school that she had even applied to. With all of her college preparatory classes, nearly perfect GPA, good SATs, and her father being an alumnus, she thought she would be accepted automatically.

She applied her NARS Orgasm blush lightly to her cheekbones with a brush, looking in the mirror she assured herself that she was Blair Waldorf and that it wasn't even a possibility that she wouldn't be going to Yale. She had been planning on going there since she was in Kindergarten. She had always been a planner, everything had to be perfect and in its place. Usually things worked out. She didn't plan on being involved with another woman but that is what made her the happiest. So maybe, she thought, she shouldn't put her hopes into one thing because planning seemed to leave her disappointed or confused. She wished she had applied to other schools, but it was now too late to apply to any other Ivy League schools. Most had already sent out acceptance letters.

She applied her Guerlain mascara, finishing her make up routine. She stared at her reflection in the mirror wishing it were slightly thinner. She blinked a few times, returning her back to reality of her prim washroom. She heard Serena's lengthy strides making her way to her room. Serena's fingers tapped on the door to Blair's bathroom.

"Come in." Blair stated modestly.

Serena walked in zestfully, "Hey baby, you're looking great today!" Her smile shined as bright as always.

Blair was sometimes annoyed Serena's full-of-life disposition. "Thanks," she said flatly.

"What's wrong Blair?" Serena asked anxiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said.

Serena could tell that she was lying; obviously there was something wrong. Serena stood with her hands on her hips waiting for Blair to say something.

"I started my period, and I am just not feeling that great." Blair stared blankly as she walked into her room, not giving the blonde the full truth.

Serena frowned, knowing being a woman sucked at those times. "You should've said something, I would've picked up some stuff for you."

Blair waved her hand in the air, "No it's fine."

"Did you still want to go shopping and go to lunch, or do you want to just hang out and watch some movies?" It was Saturday and it was common that they would go spend time together.

"I wouldn't mind just being left alone for the afternoon. I don't feel like doing anything." Blair acted annoyed.

Serena sensed Blair's coldness, and hadn't seen this side of Blair in awhile; it almost seemed foreign to her now. "If that is what you want?"

"Yeah, maybe we can do something later." Propositioned Blair.

"Okay, I will call you later." Serena moved in and kissed Blair on the forehead, "I hope you feel better, let me know if you need anything."

A small smile formed on Blair's lips "I will."

Serena felt a little better after Blair smiled. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Serena!"

Serena closed Blair's door behind her as she exited. It was almost like she felt like something broke in Blair, something wasn't the same, but she just related it to PMS.

…

Serena sat down at the dining table in her mother's apartment. Sorting through the college paperwork from Brown University. She perused through the brochure trying to decide what she was going to major in. The paperwork was filled out and a check was made for the deposit to hold her spot. She only needed to pick an area of concentration. The only one that really seemed of any interest to her was _Urban Studies_. So, instinctually she picked it and checked the box. She placed the paperwork and the check in the envelope, licked it, sealed it, and put a stamp on it to be sent out. She had wanted to tell Blair, but she felt like Blair wasn't in the mood to hear about university. Especially after what happened after dinner that one night. It wasn't a forte of Blair's character to show enthusiasm for anyone, even for Serena, when she had not accomplished that goal for herself. Even though they loved each other the way they did, Blair would always still have that competitive streak in her.

The blonde felt awful because she knew that making this choice would separate her and Blair, but she had always wanted to go to Brown. She felt like Blair would take it personally. But Serena also felt like she had to do what she had to do for her future. But if Blair went to Yale she would only be an hour and a half away, and Serena would visit Blair and Blair could come down to see Serena, it was that simple in the blonde's mind. She just dreaded the conversation that she would have to have with her girlfriend about her committing herself to Brown when they could've went to Yale together.

It was nearing 4 o'clock and she figured she should call Blair to see if she wanted to get dinner. She dialed Blair's cell number but there was no answer. Serena thought it was odd that her girlfriend didn't answer the phone as she always kept her phone glued to her. She tried her number one more time with no avail. This worried the blonde, she texted Blair a quick text, grabbed her handbag she made her way to the elevator and to Blair's penthouse.

…

Serena exited the elevator, heels of her Frye boots clicking on the black and white marble floor. She set her Birkin bag on the small table in the entry hallway. A sloppily opened envelope lay next to where she placed her purse. Nor paying attention the young blonde could see that Blair was sitting on the lounger in her living room when she entered the foyer. She could tell that her girlfriend was upset. It was clear that Blair had been crying, her mascara had melted off her lashes, leaving dark pools under her eyes.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Serena asked with concern.

Blair started to speak, but her words were inaudible.

Serena rubbed the smaller girl's back, trying to comfort her. "Blair, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yale, it's about Yale," sniffles broke in and out of her sentence, "I was waitlisted." Tears fell onto the blonde's tight jeans, leaving wet dots on the denim where they fell. Blair couldn't believe she just said the words Yale and waitlisted in the same sentence. It wasn't supposed to be this way. To Blair's dismay her apprehension earlier in the day had been regretfully accurate. And now that it was reality she didn't know what to do.

Serena didn't know what to say. She, herself, had just submitted her paperwork to Brown, making them aware that she was going to be attending in the fall. Serena pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "It will be okay B!"

Blair's caliber was so affected that she didn't even bother to argue with Serena. When something like this happened, Blair never thought it would be okay, because she just saw failure. And failure and Blair Waldorf did not coincide.

"Serena?" Blair's eyes glistened with tears.

Serena looked to Blair, "Yes babe?"

"You have to promise that you will never, ever, leave me." Blair begged Serena tears still flowing. Blair needed Serena, always.

Serena knew that Blair would never leave her heart, but she now knew that it was indefinite that they would be separated physically for four years. Serena kept silent, not wanting to lie to the person she loved most.

"Promise?" Blair's voice asked desperately.

Serena was still silent, hoping that they could compromise. But Blair wasn't known to compromise, possibly causing ruin.


End file.
